The Witch and The Warden
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: It was a catastrophe. The destruction of his village tore open the veil and cast him adrift through the ages, to a strange new world. Now, years later, he stands before a Blight and, maybe just maybe, a way home. But will he even want to return after meeting a certain witch of the wilds; a wonderous woman as headstrong as he is stubborn? NarutoxMorrigan. Set in the DA universe!
1. Chapter 1

_Love is a weakness. Love is a cancer that grows inside and makes one do foolish things. Love is death. The love you dream of is something that would be more important to one than anything, even life. I know no such love._

_~Morrigan_

**The Witch and the Warden**

He was lost.

Truly, utterly, lost.

He'd come here seeking his quarry, and he'd gone and gotten himself lost. Dreadfully, terribly, hopelessly lost. There was nothing to track the man by. He huddled deeper into his matte-black cloak, wishing that his armor provided more warmth than protection. It did not, however, and there was no use griping about it. The last remaining streaks of daylight had long since faded, though the last vestiges of evening could be seen across the sky; great tears of oranges and reds and pinks as the setting sun dipped below the horizon.

The Kocari Wilds were not known for their hospitality.

Nor were the darkspawn.

Blighted Darkspawn!

He swore ineffectually as he dragged the last corpse away from his campsite; little more than his pack, a crudely erected tent, and a firepit about as deep as a shallow grave. Which, considering the bloody history of the Kocari Wilds, might as well be one. He didn't bother to burry the hurlocks that had attacked him, however. The blighted creatures each bore a bloodied, opened neck, the signs of a sure, clean cut from behind.

He dragged some into the swamp, others, he simply kicked down the shallow embankment of the camp. He paused, listening as the broken bodies tumbled down the slope, to the craggy peaks of the rocks below; turning only when he heard the distinctive crack of bones breaking and bodies belching their bodily fluids into the swamp. Satisfied that'd dispensed with the last of the darkspawn bodies, he returned his attention to the task at hand.

He could do nothing for the smell, however, and was forced to attend to this task of his in filthy rechid silence. He soon proved to be woefully ineffectual at it, smelly or no. His forehead was streaked with sweat after the first three swipes, each, ending in humiliating failure. It was almost laughable, really. No, it was laughable. In _his_ world, he'd been able to tackle tasks such as these with all the ease to which he had become so accustomed during his time in the village.

Here, couldn't so much as light a sodding fire!

He struck at the wood with the flint once, twice, three times, and each time produced naught but sparks. His brow creased behind the cowl, reflecting his silent anxiety. With, or without a fire, he would be spending the night in the Wilds. That the ruin he'd settled into provided little to no shelter from the wind, did little to assauged his doubts. NOT that he disliked the cold mind you, he just...

_...very much preffered the fire._

Reaching into his pack, he retrieved another piece of flint, and, not wishing to exercise his talent, lest he be discovered, furtively struck at it for a fourth time. Sparks. Nothing more than feeble, ineffectual sparks. Repressing a griamce, he tried again, this time producing a single, solitary ember. That lifted his spirits somewhat. And so he struck out a sixth time, half-expecting what little dry-brush he'd gathered to burst into flames before him...

...only to receive not so much as a spark.

_"Andraste's knicker weasels!"_ He spat, flinging the piece of flint and timber into the marsh with much of the firewood. He immediately regretted his decision. Now, not only did he not have any wood with which to light his fire, but the darkness was rapidly encroaching upon him. Already, he could hear the far-off howls of wolves in the distance, and it was with no small amount of displeasure that he realized he'd just given away his location.

"Well, well, what have we here?"

He rounded on the sound with a start, his eyes widening at what, or rather, who, he found there. A log. And standing upon the log, was a woman straight out of the Wild itself such was her appearance. For a moment, the hunter had to check his eyes; because it appeared that the Kocari Wilds were playing their tricks upon him once again. He found himself staring_-gawping really-_at a strange and gorgeous creature, one who would make a goddess green from envy.

She was a svelte, exotic-looking young woman with long black hair and large eyes. Dressed in little more than rags_-the stranger garments exposing a great deal of skin mind you-_she moved amongst that which was both swamp and bog and forest with a gracefulness that bellied her beauty. Forced to cease in his assault upon his campfire, the man straightened, the likes of his hood and cowl rippling with the winds whilst he peered inquisitively at this newcomer.

"Are you a vulture, I wonder?" She mused aloud, the words emerging as a soft, silken purr. "A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones have been long since cleaned? Or are you merely an intruder come into these darkspawn filled wilds of mine in search of_...easy prey?"_ Well, _she_ was certainly gazing at him as if he were _her_ prey. It might have been a disturbing notion, were it not for her bewitching beauty.

"What say you then?" She pressed, her golden eyes gleaming dangerously. "Scavenger, or intruder?"

Best to be wary, then.

The hunter raised his hands placatingly, revealing that he was not armed.

"I am neither." He said, in a voice like liquid, watching her every step, gauging her every move, her every reaction. "I came here seeking direction, nothing more."

"Direction?" The woman quirked an eyebrow, though in anger of amusement remained to be seen. "Tis' death that you'll find here, I'm afraid." She had ceased her approach a few yards off, instead choosing to rest her back against one of the many gnarled,rooted trees that populated the Wilds. When he awaited further elaboration, she simply folded her arms and stared at him expectantly, awaiting his answer.

One that he readily gave.

"If my death truly awaits me within this blighted forest, then I shall greet it with open arms." the hunter began stoically. "However, there is no need for you to concern yourself on my behalf." And here he offered an upturned gauntlet, revealing his hand. With a gesture of his hand, a great black flame burst into being upon his fingertips, an ill similie of the tried and true orangish red, but a flame nonetheless. Waves of heat emanated from it, threatening to consume his palm at the slightest provocation.

Suddenly, he crushed his hand into a fist around the fire and exintguished it. He felt his strength ebb somewhat, and yet he was left feeling strangely refreshed. He'd refrained from lighting the fire with magic solely based on the fact that it would give away his position. Now, he felt all the more foolish for not having done so to begin with. If he'd just lit the sodding fire with mana to begin with, then maybe he wouldn't find himself face to face with this woman of the wilds.

Out of pride, it anything else.

"As you can see, I am capable of defending myself." he finished.

"T'is so?" This seemed to amuse the woman. "It seems to me, that you do not frighten as easily as the rest of your kind, mage." Smiling, she pushed off her perch, nimbly moving past him, toward the nether regions of the desciated tower. "I have watched your progress for some time. Where does he go, I wondered, why is he here? And now, you disturb ashes none have touched for so long. Why is that?"

"I'm searching for someone." He replied, haunting her every step with baleful eyes. "And who, might you be?"

"Tell me your name, and I shall tell you mine." she countered.

"Very well." With the fingers of his free hand, he peeled away the cloak in which his visage had hidden. "Though it has been some time since I've used it in this realm."

He was a handsome fellow, if intense. His blond hair was disheveled, his blue eyes intelligent, his features balanced. Whisker marks tripled each cheek, cheeks that had once dimpled with a constantly bright and enthused grin; no matter the situation or mission. Now, he was intense. His face had hardened, his visage freed of the baby fat that had plagued him in his younger years. Chiseled and nigh but expressionless, that face bore a series of angry red lines from left ear to right, drooping down his chin and neck and lips, which pursed now into a small smile as he flung a hand forward, two fingers jutting prominently outward and toward his chest.

His armor_-thick and heavy plated-_was just as impressive.

Lacking the distinctive gleam of silverlite, it was wrought of heavy grey iron, and therefore far more durable than the flashy armor that most favored. Strapped across his back in typical fashion of most magi, he carried his staff. It was a polished white, with a silvery ball clasped in a claw at its end that gave off a constant and diffuse flow of magical power.

Below it, however a pair of unsheathed silverlite daggers dangled loosely from his belt, bound only by a thick leather cord to keep them from falling to the wayside. Whether he had yet more weapons secreted away on his form seemed unlikely, armed and armored to the teeth as he was. And there, emblazoned upon his armor-plated chest, that symbol which could never be displayed in anything other than royal grandeur, were a pair of Griffons.

"You may call me Naruto." he genuflected neatly before her. "Grey Warden, at your service."

"And you may call me Morrigan, if you wish." she answered, eyes widening ever so slightly, her gaze straying over the magnificent creatures of the sky. _Ah._ So she recognized the symbol of the order, then.

At that precise moment, his stomach growled.

"I would rather wish for a hot meal and a warm bed," Naruto laughed, "But I suppose your name will have to do."

"I suppose it shall." Morrigan smiled. She did smile, right? Was that a smile? It was becoming difficult to discern anything within the gloom. "Tell me then Grey Warden, shall I guess your purpose?" She supposed. "You sought something in that chest? Something that is here no longer? Those treaties, perhaps? If tis so, then I should tell you, you will not find them here."

"Treaties?" Naruto blinked. He'd come seeking no such thing. A man. Not a map or some series of ancient documents that compelled the other races to act on his behalf. He'd been trying to find the ruins of Ostagar this entire time, and rather horribly, at that. Still, if these "treaties" truly belonged to the Grey Wardnes, then at the very least he was compelled to collect and return them to the Wardens, though his objectives in this world didn't quite coincide with theirs.

"Come," Morrigan offered. "I will take you to mother."

"Mother?"

"Did you think I spawned from a log, little man?" Morrigan riposted sharply.

"Er...ah...no?"

"Good." Her mood brightened somewhat at that, "Now then, handsome lad, I suggest you follow. The darkspawn are as likely to have noticed your prescence in the Wilds as I have, and their concern for your well-being is sorely lacking. At the very least, you may have a full stomach before your ordeal is over." Wafting past him, she beckoned to the bushes, and he followed her into the darkness, enticed by the prospect least slaking his hunger before the night's end.

How little he knew.

**A/N: The pairing is NarutoxMorrigan. The Hero of Ferelden and all the other lovable characters of Originas will still show up, don't worry DA fans. Naruto will most likely join the lot of them, too. Also, please not that, at this time, this story takes places a few months prior to his/her arrival. I haven't quite decided who it'll be, Dward/Elf/Human based on approval and opinion and such. I hope you liked Morrigan! I did my best to keep her in character! ALso, care to gather why Naruto is from his own universe, and WHY he's currently trapped in the DA one...hmm?**


	2. Strangers

_"In war, victory. In peace, vigilance. In death, sacrifice."_

_~Grey Warden Motto._

**Strangers**

And so Naruto followed Morrigan into the Wilds.

He had no idea how long they continued walking. Haste transformed much of their flight into a blur of anxiety, and even when the adrenaline had worn off, he found it difficult to get his bearings in the rain and darkness. They were deep in the Kocari Wilds now, he knew. The forest's dangerous reputation had yet to prove itself, but it certainly looked unlike anything he had ever seen before.

The giant trees twisted like they were frozen in throes of agony, and a perpetual cold mist clung to the ground. It gave the forest an ominous feel, one that deepened the further they ran. Especially now, when it took everything he had to keep pace with the seemingly tireless Morrigan. Hours of running through the thick and uneven foliage soon had turned into exhausted trudging, and finally became a limping crawl.

And still, the apostate did not slow in the slightest. She was dauntless, leading the way without ever slowing in her pace.

_Maker, how does she do it?_ Naruto wondered, staring after Morrigan as she resolutely led him deeper and deeper into the Wilds. The woman was tireless. She moved through the woods as if she were a part of it, gracefully gliding across the swamp, flitting through the trees, always moving, never stopping, even when the wood itself reared up as if to bar further entry into its grisly depths.

Meanwhile, Naruto trapsed miserably after her, his boots squishing against the muck, catching on roots, and overall creating a great and unholy racket as he struggled to keep up with the wiley witch. He was just beginning to lose sight of her again when a low, burbling hiss greeted his ears. He slowed his pace further still, pausing, listening scouring the trees for any sign of movement.

Unaware of the sudden distraction, Morrigan continued to pull further and further away from him.

"T'would seem that you are tiring, warden." Morrigan's voice emerged from just beyond a particularly thick cluster of bramble branches. "Tell me, are the tales of Grey Warden endurance mere myth, after all?" Her answer came in the form of a startled hiss then the crashing of branches abruptly redoubled to the north. There, Morrigan beheld a most curious sight; a genlock hurtling itself out of the undergrowth, with a determined Naruto hot on its heels. The stout creature was clearly a great deal terrified of its pursuer, as it didn't even bother to knock an arrow to its bow, nor draw its shortaxe.

Instead, it opted to flee, uttering a high pitched undulation that bespoke of sheer terror as it bolted for the relative safety of the wood.

Morrigan watched it with no small amusement, cantrip readied upon her lips as the genlock abruptly saw and veered toward her. Clearly, it thought her to be easier prey than the armored demon that hounded its every step. It would be _sorely _dissapointed. Before she could unleash her spell however, a mighty and deafening thunderclap resonated through the wilds; followed shortly thereafter by a jagged peal of laughter as the Grey Warden pounced upon his prey, daggers drawn.

_"Giiiiiii!"_

The genlock squealed as unyielding steel greeted its flesh, tearing through muscle and tendone and bone like a hot knife through cheese. It collapsed as the full brunt of the Grey Warden and his armor crashed into its spine, driving the blades deeper into soft, yielding tissue. Unflinching, he wrenched the daggers out of the genlock's skull and placed them back in their respective sheathes.

Naruto looked into her eyes and deep within his eyes was something that made her want to gibber like a madwoman. It was like staring at the night sky after learning for the first time that the stars were not pinpricks in the raiment of heaven, but each its own sun, billions of leagues distant. To stare into the eyes of this creature was to realize how small one truly was, how utterly insignificant you were when compared to him

"Does that answer your question?" he called across toward Morrigans retreating backside.

"You would not be the first." Morrigan replied snarkily, sparing him a glance over her shoulder. "But avert your eyes, Warden. I will not have you staring overlong." Naruto did her the favor of blinking as he put two and two together.

"I...ah..._oh."_ Naruto felt his cheeks darken as he finally comprehended the meaning of her words. " Oh, no. No no no! I wasn't looking at your...er, hindquarters!"

"Certainly." Morrigan arched an eyebrow. "T'was something _else_ that occupied your eyes, then?"

"I gazed-_glanced_ in that direction, maybe." Naruto stammered. "But I wasn't staring. Or really seeing anything, even."

"Of course."

Naruto glowered.

"I hate you. You're a bad person."

* * *

><p>They were still bickering by the time he saw the old woman and the hut.<p>

Was this woman a witch, too?

"Greetings, mother." Morrigan announced, as they drew within shouting distance of the strange woman. "I bring before you a Grey Warden who-

Eyes brimming with both amusement, the woman waved Morrigan aside.

"I see him, girl." The old woman peered at Naruto for a moment, her beady eyes dissecting his every feature. "Hmm." She sighed at last, and when her gaze returned to that of her daughter's, the Warden thought that it was with a glimmer of approval. "Much as I expected." Then she smiled. At least, Naruto hoped that was a smile. Naruto couldn't quite be sure without the light of daylight to to guide him, and he was left with a sudden surge of anxiety.

"I am to believe that you were expecting me?" he asked.

"You are required to do nothing, least of all believe." The old woman replied. "Shut one's eyes tight, or open one's arms wide, either way one's a fool."

Naruto bristled at the remark.

"I am no fool."

The woman_-hag!-_smiled

"There is a smart lad." She laughed, exposing her gap-toothed teeh. "But come! The stew is nearly finished and we've room for one more at our table tonight! We can speak more over supper." Naruto didn't bother to protest. Flemeth's tone warned him he didn't have much choice in the matter. Morrigan's smile merely confirmed what he'd already suspected.

"Of course, mother." Morrigan said, her voice dripping with derision. "Perhaps we can convince our guest to stay the night as well...

Naruto gulped.

_'You wicked, wicked woman!'_

This was going to be a long night...

**A/N: Hahaha! This story has been revived as well! I made a new year's resolution to update ALL of my stories, and I've been on a roll ever since! That being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I am terribly sorry if it comes off as too short. I'm still trying to get the creative juices on my end, plus my social life is no longer comatose now that everyone's returned from their vacations. Now, onto the other fics! CHARGE! I also hope you noticed Allistair's line in there, those of you that are DA fans!**

**BTW if everything proceeds as planned, we may see the Hero of Ferelden next chapter! Keep up the votes and the ideas on who it is to be! I really appreciate the continued support all of you have been giving me since I started this story, and I am pleased to be able to provide all of you with a much needed update =D**

**R&R! =D**


	3. Allies

**A/N: I. RETURN! Despite my hellacious overtime, I've managed to drop everything for a few hours to update a few more of my stories. That, and to play Dragon Age again, thus rekindling my love for the genre and this ficlet. Things get a bit...dicey in this chapter, so I'll be upgrading the status to M. Fanfiction's witchunt is over, so it should be alright...I hope. I've been away from this story for so terribly long that my interest nearly waned, but a bit of information leaked to me on Dragon Age 3 perked me up a tad and kicked my muse into high gear =D**

** And with that, let us continue...**

**... with The Witch and The Warden!**

_"Are all Grey Wardens so blithe and benign, I wonder?"_

_~Morrigan._

**Allies**

Indeed, it was a long night. Not just or the warden known as Uzumaki Naruto...

_but for a certain apostate as well._

Morrigan watched the warden known as Naruto well past supper and into the evening. She observed his every move, be it how he sat by the fire, the way his gaze never quite seemed to leave his surroundings, even the sipping of his soup was not below her inspection. He was on his guard; he'd every right to be, she supposed. His stoic expression wavered only slightly when Flemmeth handed him the treaties; a series of ancient documents detailing the oaths of allegiance made to the wardens by the races: human, elf, and dwarf alike.

Naruto may not have come in search of these documents to begin with, but_-to Morrigan's amusement-_he appeared glad to have them and offered her mother his thanks. Beyond that, the warden spoke little, and ate even less; as if he were determined to make little conversation as possible. Indeed, for all intensive purposes, he seemed intent to depart, the moment the sun came up. That simply wouldn't do, Morrigan thought to herself. She wasn't finished with him just yet. But the longer she observed him, the more certain she became. If nothing was said or done, he _would_ leave the next morning and she would be without his company for quite some time.

They couldn't have that now, could they?

"Something troubles you." She sidled up to the blond without so much as an invitation, silently reveling in the discomfort he wore her hip brushed against his. He'd discarded his armor by the fire to cleanse it and now every line of his body was made clearly visible to her by the hardened leathers he wore beneath. He was not unattractive, she supposed, as she turned to drink him in. There was a certain ruggedness about him to be certain, but there was also something else. Something that drew her in. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on. It was not weak, whatever it was; but it was, its prescence remained faint, lingering just out of range of her senses, like an aftertaste on her tongue. Almost as if it were-no.

_That wasn't possible._

Naruto glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, blue orbs narrowing ever so slightly. At long last, he ceased scrubbing his armor, sighed and looked away.

"Nothing troubles me."

Morrigan refused to be dissuaded. She'd finally forced a few words out of the warden. And if she had her way, she would force many more before the night was through. Turning her gaze to the fire, she drank her fill of the flame; allowing her body to bask in the warmth, afforded by the crackling twigs and branches. An errant thought caused the inferno to roar higher still; the orange tongues licking dangerously close to their log. She was vaguely pleased, Morrigan was, to see that the warden did not flinch aside out of fear of being burned, nor did he reproach her for her temeritous actions. He merely contemplated her, for a long moment, sapphire orbs peering down into her hazel.

Taking advantage of his silence she scooted closer to him, reveling once more in his unease.

"You said you were looking for something, did you not?"

_"Someone."_ he clarified sharply. "His name was-_is _Uchiha Sasuke."

When Morrigan awaited for him to continue his tale, she was sorely dissapointed. Naruto did not continue, instead choosing to attack his armour with the piece of cloth, obviously intent upon removing the dark blotches eteched into the steel's suface. Mayhaps she ought to tell him darkspawn blood did not so wash out so easily.

"A strange name." she remarked at last, when it became clear that the warden could not remove the taint from his armour.

Naruto snorted in derision.

"A strange name for a stranger person."

_"?"_

"I'm here to drag his ass back and make him pay for his crimes." he continued, softly, almost to himself. "I nearly caught up to him in Redcliffe, but lost his trail somewhere in the Wilds." his gaze drifted past their hut and into the woods themselves, as though he could somehow make his friend reappear through sheer force of will alone. Even when he failed to appear, the blond refused to relent, his vivid gaze fixated upon some old point in the distance. "I mean, we were friends, once...

"Then your 'friend' is surely lost to you." Morrigan snorted, unamused by the warden's sentimentality. To believe this 'Sasuke' fellow could survive out here in the darkspawn infested wilds was sheer folly. He was likely already dead, his corpse food for carrion, and the some of the wood's more unpleasant ilk.

"He's alive." Naruto argued.

"Tis foolish of you to think so."

The warden flushed with an emotion she almost failed to recognize at first; it was anger.

"Believe me, he doesn't die easily."

"So you claim." She poked at the fire with a twig, "But the wilds have claimed many. Your friend will be no exception, I think."

_"So I know."_ Naruto snapped back, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "If you knew just how much his abilites have increased since he came from our world to this world-

"This world?" Morrigan blinked, suddenly riveted by his words.

_"Kuso!"_

Naruto spat something in a language she failed to recognize. It might've been a curse.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Indeed."

Naruto spat another foreign obscenity into the soil.

Fascinating creatures, these Grey Wardens. She'd never seen one up close before; only ever from afar. Morrigan was forced to admit her knowledge of them was sorely lacking. She knew they drank darkspawn blood to attain their power; just as she knew the ritual killed those unable to endure the creature's taint. Beyond that, she knew precious little of these wardens and their ways. Naruto was not very forthcoming of them either, a fact she took to heart and resolved to rid him of before the morning light.

A fact, she might fail to find, as the warden abruptly rose from the log and paced toward the side of the hut.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed." the warden grunted, glowering over his shoulder at her with a sentiment strongly resembling exasperation. "I'm done talking to you for the night." Jamming open his bag, he extricated a thin blanket and what looked like a sack. Having thrown the latter upon the ground and laiid his head upon it, he promptly wrapped himself in the former and within moments appeared to be asleep. Ah, but the warden had failed to recognize his own folly; in revealing to Morrigan he originally hailed from another realm he'd stirred her interest anew. Surely he did not speak of the Fade. Or did he? No, she'd seen as much in his brief slip of the tongue. He was not of this world. But how could he be from another? It did not make sense! Who was he?

Just who was this Uzumaki Naruto?

She thought of the matter-of him-for some time, uncaring as the fire gradually grew dime, as her eyes began to droop

Some hours later, Morrigan finally ceased her watchful vigil and finally allowed herself to drift into light, fitful slumber. Her sleep was filled with strange dreams; visions and phantasms of the past, present and future. In some, she was a little girl again, clutching a stolen mirror to her chest as she retreated to the relative safety of the wilds with her precious prize. In others she was as she knew herself now; a young woman, her powers in her prime, though jaded by the world of men and their folly. And still others she saw herself as someone she might yet become if left unchanged; old and gray, left to live out her days in bitterness and m

And then, just as she felt herself beginning to stir; she received another glimpse of the future. A future that might yet be.

She was neither old nor was she young. Her surroundings were indiscernible; she could vaguely make out the sound of running water_-a babbling brook, perhaps?-_but nothing more. A young girl of five years with raven hair, dark lustrous, balanced upon one knee. She wore dark clothing, attire Morrigan herself approved of, and she could feel the mana within her; a veritable wellspring of power, yet untapped. Just as she found herself wondering at the child's face, at who she was, her progeny looked up at her, suddenly solemn.

Her eyes were blue.

_"Mother."_

* * *

><p>Morrigan woke with a start; her body covered in cold, clammy sweat, the sinister sizzle of spellfire drawing her ear with the crackle of flame and the crash of lightning. A quick glance at the fired confirmed that it indeed had gone out; just as the empty blanket confirmed her suspicions; Naruto was indeed gone as well. She could not sense Flemeth hereabouts either; but, then again, she'd long since given up trying to ascertain where it was that her mother went in the evening.<p>

_"Mother..."_

Morrigan shook herself, banishing the thoughts from her her head. Who was that child in her dream? She had seemed so familiar...

Another crash reached her ears, reverberating through the walls of the Flemeth's hut.

Despite herself and the brief terror she'd experienced, the apostate managed a smile. Apparently the warden was not content to sleep, either. Slipping from her bed, pushing the dream to the deepest, darkest corner of her mind, the apostate stole out of her room and into the gloom. Summoning a small sphere of Magelight to guide her, she deigned to leave the safety offered by Flemeth's hut, allowing herself to be welcomed by those chilling calls of the night as she stepped into its embrace.

The Koccari Wilds looked no different to her at night as they did in the day; she no longer feared the beasts that roamed these woods. Nay, it was they who feared her. As right they should! She was not a woman to be trifled with easily. That this warden unsettled her so merely provked her own intrigue. She followed the light as it grew brighter, weaving her way through trees and around roots, carefully moving towards the source of that nearly infinite blindness. And then she was upon it, stepping into one of the wild's many clearings.

It was there that Morrigan beheld the source of the light.

_Darkspawn._

They themselves were not the source, rather, it was they who were being buffeted by it. Fire and flame rained down upon them-surely this was not the bulk of the horde-charring some to a crisp, sending other keening in pain as their flesh boiled beneath their amour.

Naruto was there, standing just beyond a circle of trees, eyes shut, brow furrowed in concentration, hands weaving intricate patters in the air, guiding the blinding brilliance that had first stirred her from her slumber to begin with. Even as she looked on he clapped his hands, the act of which briefly banished the brilliance and sent a peal of thunder crashing through the skies; the act of which launched the cruel creatures into the air. A half-hearbeat later and the heavens themselves seemed to erupt; spilling lightning down upon the encroaching darkspawn at his flank.

"This is pathetic." The blond muttered, syllables slipping together seamlessly as he spoke. "You really thought you could sneak up on me? _Me?"_ He gestured again, and the lightning was gone, replaced by all-consuming inferno sweeping down upon the horde like an avenging angel. Morrigan sucked in a quick breath as a fireball carromed harmlessly off a nearby tree and struck the darkspawn nearest to her. This was no mere spell! He was controlling the flames themselves, dictating what they did and did not burn. He was controlling them.

But there was something distinctly off about the flame; because these were not the flaming-gold tendrils she knew so well, nay not even the deadly blue flames her mother could summon. This fire roared high and hot, swift and silent as it swept over the darkspawn, smothering them in darkness, driving their screams to an almost fevered pitch.

Naruto stood and basked at the center of it all.

Darker than night, the flames weaved about him like a river of liguid lava; coiling and boiling about his body like an ethereal serpent. Impossible, she thought. No mage-not even she!-should wield such mastery, over the elements! And yet it was so. Sparks spat between the gaps in the inferno, tendrils of azure lightning crawling across the conflagration to become one with the fire, melding with the black flames. Beckoning, he bid the lightning/flame to congeal around him, drawing tighter closer, until it seemed as though he were garbed in the elements themselves.

"And now, for the finale." A deafening thrum reached her ears; an audible buzz barely discernible over the roar of some great beast. At that very moment something stepped out of the shadows. Something massive. Its great bulk pressed through the hordes of its fallen brothers, its horned head weaving from side to side as it pushed itself to the forefront of the clearing. Toward Naruto and the ever-growing sphere clutched tight within the palm of his hand. A low bellow burst from its lips as it barged forward, lowering its hornded head to bear, intent to gore the warden on its deadly horn. Naruto raised his hand in recompense for its temerity, bringing the arm back as if he meant to throw the strange sphere like some kind of ball.

Morrigan had recognized the ogre too late, was still trying to prepare a cantrip to save Naruto, when the warden uttered a bone-chilling command.

_"Rasenshuriken."_

He let the missile fly, straight and true into the ogre's chest; it didn't so much detonate as it did penetrate. The beast stumbled in mid-charge, unable to understand what had suddenly slowed its forward progress. Both eyes swiveled donward, only now recognising the gaping hole in the center of its great, gory chest. It groaned once, toppled forward onto the ground, still reaching for him in its last moments of life. Naruto, reached for it as well, the fingers of his free hand closing now around the hilt of the sword at his back.

In one swift, fluid movement, he drew the blade and stabbed upward, plunging the pristine blade to its hilt in the monster's chin. Gore spurted in evey direction, drenching the blond from head to toe in black blood, but leaving him otherwise unharmed. The ogre was not so fortunate. There was a sickening _caaaarrruuunch_ as the blade pierced the beast's brain, extinguishing the faint spark that was its life. Naruto drew the blade out; a gore-covered god savoring the last seconds of the monstrosity's life, before letting the beast crash to the ground in a heap.

At the ogre's death the remaining darkspawn seemed to lose their will to fight; they retreated into the trees, shrieking and keening in fury but they refused to remerge. Gradually their cries grew distant, and then faded away altogether. The warden sheathed his sword with a flourish, his eyes drifting shut as he savored his victory. Finally, he beckoned to the conflagration still swirling overhead.

Abruptly the flames converged, gathering in the palm of his right hand, swirling, coalescing, forming a sphere of black fire. Without opening his eyes, nay, without so much as taking his gaze away from the black blaze, the warden spoke; his voice rising over the soft sizzling of burnt wood to carress her ears:

"You can come out now, Morrigan."

The daughter of Flemeth frowned. Had he been aware of her prescence all along? Stepping out from behind the hollowed tree, she regarded him with a coy smile. She froze when she saw his eyes. No longer were they those sweet sapphiric orbs; now, they resembled little more thant sinister scarlet slits. That faint feeling of dread she'd sensed from him before was magnified; an eerie, palpable bloodlust, threatening to devour her in an instant. Even she, an apostate, knew what this was, what it meant, what dwelled within the grey warden.

_"Demon."_ The word hissed past her lips, escaping before she could stop it.

Naruto chortled softly, his voice dropping an octave.

"Is that what you think I am?" He raised his armored shoulder in a shrug as he turned to face her. "Well, you wouldn't be far off the mark. I forget sometimes, just how demons are viewed in this realm." Morrigan was at a loss; both for words and for a reaction. She'd been born and raised as an apostate; despite this, she'd had little to no interaction with the foul creatures that sought to posess mages. She knew that once possesed, there could be no hope for the mage. Death was the only way to rid them of the demon.

Her fear was short-lived, however, as the blonde's eyes faded, melting into the sky blue orbs she know knew so well. Cradling the black orb in his hand, he approached her with swift strids, uncaring for the eerie lights offered by the sphere of shadowy light.

"I'm no demon." he reassured her. "Kurama's merely a guest in my body."

"Tis nonsense you speak of." Morrigan scoffed.

_**"He's rather fond of you, actually."** _Naruto continued, crushing his fingers around the black orb; extinguishing the sole source of light in the gloom. _**"That's why I've decided to test you." **_With that, he was gone into the dark, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Morrigan barely had time to react; she detected the faintest rustle of dead leaves in the darkness, thought of summoning a sphere of magelight, thought against it. There came another flicker of movement, closer this time. She raised her staff-

-and something bit into her neck. It was the faintest of touches, a lingering sting, and then the blade was gone, blocked by the stiff wood of her staff. Sparks were drawn as their weapons clashed, illuminating the face of her attacker, drawn perilously close.

Naruto smiled; completely aware that the smallest muscle spasm could send either of them into oblivion. But he did not waver. Morrigan met his sly sneer with one of her own; a sultry smile alighting the features of her face as she struggled to hold back the blade. He was smiling.

"Is that it?"

"I hope you do not stare overlong, warden."

"I'm not staring."

"Hmm," Morrigan pretended to mull that matter over as she gathered her mana. "So you say, but...I wonder if...'tis so?" If he was at all aware of her gathering of power, then he did precious little to show it. She raised her hand-

A bolt of lightning seared across her cheek. She winced, startled by the sudden strike.

"Ah-ah," Naruto wagged a finger in reproach, "You forget, you're not the only mage here."

_"Ha!"_

She twirled away from him with a flourish, her staff slapping the flat edge of his blade and drawing the weapon aside. Taken by surprise, yet not unawares, the warden whirled in kind; his boots gliding across the thick mud of the mire as though it were non existent.

Naruto laughed; it was a deep, throaty sound.

"Well met!"

"Are all Grey Wardens so blithe and benign, I wonder?" Morrigan scowled at him.

"You'll find I'm not quite so trusting as you think." Naruto waved with his blade, beckoning her closer. Morrigan was all too happy to comply...though not in the way he expected.

"Oh?"

She stepped forward, pressed herself against him with a laugh; delighting in the way he stiffened against her. Predictable, this one. She knew not who kissed whom; only that her lips were suddenly against his, and she was content to leave them that way. Her dream-like vision was the furthest thing from her mind as peeled off his armour, pushing him down to the ground, pressing against him.

_Ever so predictable..._

**A/N: Ah, Morrigan. We love you so. Even if you won't pop up for Dragon Age 3. I hope I got her personality down well enough. I swear, she's just so damnably fun to write about sometimes. And now we see she's having visions in her sleep...whatever could this mean? The events of Dragon Age Origins start up in earnest next chapter...things are bound to be different with Naruto around, methinks!**

**So, in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**...Review...would you kindly? **

**R&R! =D**


	4. Foolhardy

**A/N: I. RETURN! Despite my hellacious overtime, I've managed to drop everything for a few hours to update a few more of my stories. That, and to play Dragon Age again, thus rekindling my love for the genre and this ficlet. Things get a bit...dicey in this chapter, so I'll be upgrading the status to M. Fanfiction's witchunt is over, so it should be alright...I hope. I've been away from this story for so terribly long that my interest nearly waned, but a bit of information leaked to me on Dragon Age Inquisition perked me up a tad and kicked my muse into high gear =D**

** And with that, let us continue...**

**... with The Witch and The Warden!**

_"You...you fool of a man! W-Why would I be interested in such a thing?!"_

_~Morrigan._

**Foolhardy**

Naruto awoke the next morning cold, naked, and alone.

Unsurprisingly he found his cot empty beside him; devoid of the woman he'd bedded-or had she bedded him-in the wee hours of the night. He vaguely recalled being spirited back to her hut sometime before the cloth started flying. But now? Not even a trace of her remained. He found his armor cleand and arranged neatly in the corner-a quiet courtesy compared to just leaving it scattered about the room. With a grunt he rose and began to dress himself.

Somehow, he couldn't help but feel a flicker of dissapointment as he tugged on his undergarments. He'd slept with many a warm body since finding himself in Ferelden, but they'd been just that. Bodies. Something to satisfy his own needs. Push his own doubts and regrets out of his head. He had no more thought of them, or the children he might've sired, than he did for breakfast. It was simply part of the daily routine; after years of being alone, hunting his quarry, he little time for such paltry feelings.

But with Morrigan...

He wouldn't call it love; rather, that there was a spark between them. There was just something about the witch that defied all logic and reason. In the short time that he'd known her she'd managed to slip through all the walls he'd worked so hard to erect around his heart; get under his skin, in his head, and take him to bed. That she had done to him what he'd done to so many others was...humbling, in a sense. Not that it hurt his feelings, or anything."

**"And Kami knows how you are about that."**

Ignoring his tenant, the warden returned to his contemplation as he gathered his belongings, double-checked the treaties.

Morrigan didn't seem the type to linger long after lovemaking, anyway. Rising, he donned his leathers and then his armors, strapping the grey iron on with minimal effort that bespoke of many days of having assembled with great haste. Strapping on his sword and staff, he departed the hutt, his boots squishing against the moist ground as he forsook its floors for the mud of the Kocari Wilds, tugging on his last gauntlet.

What he saw there gave him pause.

His eyes strayed down to the mark on his hand, similair to the symbol that his comrade bore upon his own. That sun-like crest stared back at him without thought or remorse, bringing back memories of pain. Thoughts of what he'd done-and what he'd failed to do-swirled in his head. _You'll never catch me! _His fingers curled around it, stifling the memory. Everything he'd done here had been for the sole purpose of capturing him, even joining the Grey Wardens hadn't been an act of altruism. They had the resources, and above all, they commanded respect. Even so, despite his need to track Sasuke down, he just couldn't let this world burn like his-

"Where are you going, lad?"

Naruto stopped in his tracks, his face slowly appearing over his shoulder as he curiously regarded the one who had spoken; his former hostess of the last evening. A look of irritation crossed his single eye as it regarded Morrigan's own mother, Flemeth, standing behind him her frail form framed in the arch of the doorway. There was a light to her eyes -since when were they golden?- that hadn't been there before; her matted gray hair held just a touch of white, and there was a subtle grace that hadn't been there before. It put him on guard.

"Out of this recchid swamp." he replied.

"Oh?" Detaching herself from the door, the witch of the wilds drew close to him, a small smile dancing at the corner of her lips. "I thought you'd be staying longer."

"I have my duty." the words felt stiff on his lips. Duty to himself, to his fallen comrades, or to the Wardens? The lines were beginning to blur, cracks starting to form in the genteel facade he'd worked so hard to erect in the face of what he needed to do. What must be done. In a few short hours they'd be facing the bulk of the Darkspawn horde at Ostagar. The Grey Wardens, fighting with the King, against a corrupted legion. Certainly, it had a nice ring to it. But it also rung of foolishness.

Could the Blight even be stopped by sheer force alone?

Duncan and Cailan seemed to think so; the latter was even counting on him to turn the tide at Ostagar. They hoped the Archdemon would appear. Hoped that they would be able to slay it. Hope. Now, Naruto knew well what it meant to hope, but even was beginning to doubt the fallaxy of this plan. The Kind was a fool to fight on the front lines; what if something happened to him? And Duncan...did he not realize just how hopelessly outnumbered they were?

"My Morrigan seems to fancy you."

The mere mention of Morrigan eased his worries somewhat. He shot Flemmeth a dark glance.

"So it would seem."

He moved to leave, and she moved to block him again.

"How long have you wandered these lands, hmm?" she mused. "Searching for something that's already lost?"

"He is not lost." Naruto snapped back. "He's here somewhere, hiding, and I'm dragging him back."

"You say that, but do you know?" came the challenge. "It's likely the horde has found him already. Wouldn't that be a worse fate?

Naruto'd had just about all he could stand from this mysterious woman and her rooting around in his head. His sole purpose in this strange new land was to hunt the murderous Uchiha down, drag him back in chains, and make him pay for his crimes. The idea that his quest might somehow end in failure was not a pleasant one. He would not accept it. He refused to accept this. Under no circumstances would he see himself fail; not while he still drew breath.

**"Yet its still a possiblity...**

"Get out of my way!" he shouted to the fox as much as he did the witch.

Surprisingly, she yielded when he shouldered past her. Her voice, however, did not"

"We stand upon the precipice of change, you and I, lad! The world fears the inevitable plummet into the abyss. Watch for that moment...and when it comes, do not hesitate to leap. It is only when you fall that you learn whether you can fly."

"Last time I checked, flying drew a fair bit of attention." Naruto chortled bleakly to himself. "Until then, I intend to keep what I am under wraps." And he would too. He had enough problems without the Templars trying to wrangle him the moment he left the Wardens. _If _he left the Wardens. Gah, so confusing...

The hag laughed.

"You'll see, soon enough. You don't have choice."

"There is always a choice." He'd lived his life by that creed. There was always an option. Always another way. Sasuke didnt see eye to eye with him on that. The Uchiha had chosen to run rather than face justice for his crimes, and he'd been chasing him ever since.

"Still-

Naruto's ears pricked up, a sound causing him to stiff.

And then she was there, materializing from the marshes like the witch that she was. She was not alone, Naruto realized; because four others followed after her-three men and one woman-all armed to the teeth, looking for all intensive purposes as though they were readying themselves for a war. They stank of darkspawn blood, the four of them and yet, he'd never seen a more beautiful sight in all his life. Not these buffoons of course-but the witch leading them.

"Greetings, mother." Her voice drifted across the clearing towards them, "I bring before you four grey wardens who-

"Alistair?!"

Naruto's cry of surprise cut off whatever else Flemmeth might've said.

The Warden in question started in surprise at the sound of Naruto's voice, disbelief coloring his face.

"Captain?! What're you doing here?"

The blond fought the urge to remain silent beneath Morrigan's smoldering stare. "Its, ah, a long story." Then he noticed the recruits. "What's this? Fresh blood?"

"In a sense. This is Daveth, Ser Jory...

"And her? Who might this be?" Naruto blinked, regarding the lone female, standing at the head of the party. "Another recruit, I suppose?"

Sunset-colored tresses framed a heartshaped face from which piercing jaden eyes shone. Those same eyes regarded him in stern, stoic silence; the stubborn set of her jaw suggesting she didn't speak often, let alone to was a slim, svelte little thing, but she looked as though she knew how to wield a shield, and what's more, a blade. Naruto might've laughed, were the situation not so dire.

"What's your name, lass?"

"Elissa Cousland." Her voice was soft and sultry; yet ringed with sorrow.

Naruto silently resolved to speak with her at a later date. But for now, it was well within his power to produce a smile, at the very least.

"We'll have to do something about that attitude of yours. Cheer up. Smile a little!" He patted her on the head, mussing her hair gently. "Its a good day to be alive, wouldn't you agree?"

She nodded stiffly and tried to do so.

"That's not a smile." he chided. "You look like a mabari."

Remarkably, that actually got a smile out of her.

"See? That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

"I suppos not...

Morrigan viewed the proceedings with thinly veiled interest; and just a touch of scorn. She didn't like the way the bright-haired woman looked at him. There was entirely too much admiration in those eyes. She knew at once she had no claim to the Warden, yet try as she might she couldn't quite snuff out the tiny flame of jealously burning in her breast when Elissa looked at him. _Ridiculous!_ She scoffed. I feel nothing, for this fool of a man! So fierce was her vehemence, that she almost believed it. Then, unbidden, as if to mock her very thought, the vision came back to her. That little girl with the bright eyes sitting in her lap, smiling.

"Mother...

_Uhk._

The Witch squirmed quietly in place as the Wardens spoke amidst one another, trying to ignore the strange feelings of comfort the vision of that ebon-haired lass girl brought to her. She didn't like this sensation. It felt entiely too soft-too weak-for her liking, and she resolved to expunge it from herself at the first opprot

_Little did she know how everything would change..._

**A/N: Ah, Morrigan. We love you so. Even if you may or may not pop up for the events of Inquisition. I hope I got her personality down well enough. I swear, she's just so damnably fun to write about sometimes. And now we see she's having visions in her sleep...whatever could this mean? The events of Dragon Age Origins start up in earnest next chapter...things are bound to be different with Naruto around, methinks!**

**So, in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**...Review...would you kindly? And enjoy the preview! Its a long one! Fair warning, there is some death involved here!**

**(Preview)**

_"Tis foolish of you to do this."_

_"Tis not._

_"Tis so!"_

_"Baka." Naruto swore silently in Japanese, shaking the memory away. "Why didn't I listen...?" That stolen moment in the wilds seemed so far away now. So distant. It was all cominng apart at the seams. Loghain had betrayed them. It always started with a traitor, didn't it? Just like Indra. Madara. Obito. Sasuke. The act of one deluded man could either save the world, or doom it. He roared, a horse scream tearing out of his throat as he ripped open the throat of a nearby darkspawn, jade fire flashing from his hands. An arrow slammed into his back, piercing his shoulder. He snarled. One act could save the world, or doom it._

_He was beginning to fear that it was the latter._

_Twist. Parry. Block. Defend. Rasengan. Rasenshuriken. He fought like a madman, unleashing skills he'd tried to keep secret for so long but it was all in vain. His fellow Wardens died in droves around him, and even with the unveiling of his hidden talents, all his tricks and traps, even with the fury of his chakra shroud thrashing around him like a thing alive, more died than he saved. He didn't have it. He never did. All of his power, even all of his strength, the power given to him by the Rikudo Senin...a power that should've laid waste to entire armies..._

_It. Wasn't. Enough._

_They just kept coming. And the Archdemon never came. The troops, what little they had left, began to falter. Something struck him from behind, and what little strength he still had drained right out of him. Naruto did a twirl, hissing as a blade opene his cheek. The force struck him again, an unseen push tossing him backwards. He was up again in an instant, knife and staff drawn._

_"Its sad, isn't it?" A dark, familiar voice crooned. "You're losing everything. All over again..._

_That was when he heard him. Saw him. The horde seemed to part around him, revealing him._

_Sasuke._

_He looked...wrong. _

_Skin once pale was now blackened, halfway across his face, stretched like parchments beneath a messy mop of raven hair. One eye a bloody red, the other that eerie purple. He was wrong. Wrong. Taint-corruption-exuded from him, the twisted half-smile he wore exposed yellowed teeth and large incisors, the sword in his hand a foul piece of warped iron. There was almost nothing left of the man he once called comrade. Kin. Brother. Not even the tiniest of sparks on that bloody face, in those hideous eyes._

_"What...happened to you?"_

_"I am reborn." the former Uchiha spread his arms wide, like a sheperd welcoming its sheep. "I am the herald that will sweep the land, scour it clean, and start again! This world will be purged!" It wasn't him speaking, it was the corruption a foul blight upon his mind and body. Whatever he'd once been, it was nearly gone now. Naruto felt his lip curl in disgust._

_"Your corrupted!"_

_"No!" Sasuke shrieked aloud, spittle flying from his face! "I'm not! It is YOU who is corrupted! Not me! You!" His sword rose, clanging harshly against the knife that was raised to meet it, sending sparks skittering across the bloody battlefield at their feet. "You, who ruined everything! You, who took my only purpose! Well, this time you'll have nothing! No! Less than nothing! YOU'LL DIE!"_

_Naruto lashed out with a boot and kicked him away, but the Uchiha danced backwards in retreat, sneering._

_"Catch me if you can." he tittered, and it was the laugh of a madman._

_Then he vanished into the horde._

_"You-!"_

_Behind him, Duncan went down, gasping as a hurlock opened the space betwen his back and shoulder. Naruto flung himself at it with a roar, pummeling it down before it could finish his mentor. Another scream told his mind that Sasuke had done more than just retreat, he was attacking, laying waste to the soldiers, lost, hidden amidst the throng of darkspawn._

_No._

_Cailan was next._

_No!_

_He saw an ogre grab the king out of the corner of his eye, felt it in in the back of his mind as the beast prepared to squeeze. _

**_NO!_**

_A flick of his wrist send his blade arcing forward, spinning like a golden buzzsaw; severing the brute's arm a moment too late. It toppled backwards, gurgling. The King crashed to the ground with a gasp. Naruto saw the blood and leapt but not before Duncan did; the elder warden pounced on the ogre with both knives, stabbing it in the heart even as the blond pummeled a rasengan into the brute's head. Cursing himself, he scrambled over to the wounded monarch and helped him to his feet. Rather, he tried. Cailan vomitted blood. Even in his last moments, he smiled._

_"Ah...it was...a grand fight."_

_Naruto felt the king die in his arms. He breathed his last, and his soul went to the Maker._

_"It seems this is it, then."_

_Naruto barely heard Duncan._

_He saw the horde, pressing against the walls. Recalled Flemmeth's words._

_"We stand upon the precipice of change, you and I, lad. The world fears the inevitable plummet into the abyss. Watch for that moment...and when it comes, do not hesitate to leap. It is only when you fall that you learn whether you can fly."_

_Death wasn't the only escape he had._

_With a final roar-a cry of loss and defeat-he grabbed Duncan and leapt._

**R&R! =D**


	5. Join Us In The Shadows

**A/N: I. RETURN! Despite my hellacious overtime, I've managed to drop everything for a few hours to update a few more of my stories. That, and to play Dragon Age again, thus rekindling my love for the genre and this ficlet. Things get a bit...dicey in this chapter, so I'll be upgrading the status to M. Fanfiction's witchunt is over, so it should be alright...I hope. I've been away from this story for so terribly long that my interest nearly waned, but Dragon Age Inquisition perked me up a tad and kicked my muse into high gear =D**

** And with that, let us continue...**

**... with The Witch and The Warden!**

_"'Tis not particuarly averse to me..._

_~Morrigan._

**Join Us In The Shadows**

Naruto did not protest when Morrigan offered-insisted, really-to guide the five of them back through the wild to Ostagar.

He pretented to ignore the way in which she all but stuck to him like a second shadow, not to notice the withering glances that sought the poor Cousland girl whenever she dared to open her mouth. If he didn't know better, he might've sworn that the witch was actually _jealous. _That was impossible, of course. Morrigan didn't strike him as the sort to lay claim to anything, beyond her personal possessions. He didn't know much of Elissa-or enough, for that matter-to guess at why she'd dislike Morrigan, either.

Naruto pretended to be above it all, but it was actually rather interesting, and he eavesdropped shamelessly.

-I know what you're doing, girl."

"What? Doing what? Whatever do you mean?" Elissa replied, all wide-eyed innocence. Naruto bit back a quiet chuckle. Oh, the little rogue was _good._

"Do not fault me with your lies. I saw you." Morrigan insisted with a hawk-like glower, "Staring at him."

"T'was not." she replied glibly.

"T'was so."

A traitorous snicker threatened to expose him, but Naruto snuffed it out.

_"T'was so!"_ the witch was huffing imperiously as he returned his attention to their brutal bantery. "Waste not your words, wench; your silver tongue has no effect on me! Either cease your staring, or I will render you a pile of ashes." Her hand strayed toward her staff in well-spoken warning. Elissa laughed, the first real laugh he'd heard since laying eyes on her, and raised her hands in silent supplication.

"Okay, okay," she relented, "You got me. I suppose he _does_ have rather nice hindquarters-

Morrigan colored.

"Thou should not be looking!"

Wisely, he stopped listening then. _Let them argue about my posterior all they like,_ he thought to himself. _Probably not that important..._

Must be a girl thing.

Indeed, it was impossible for even the most lack-witted of individuals to miss the heated glances exchanged, the angry words whispered, when they thought he wasn't looking. _Meh._ Far be it from him to understand the petty animosities of women and their wild, wicked ways. They were no different here in Thedas than they were back in Konoha. If anything, they were likely even more dangerous. In the Elemental Nations, the worst he had to fear was a super-powered bop on the head from Sakura or Tsunade. But here...?

Here there were all manner of dangers! Be it magic or blade! Morrigan, he thought with a dash of dark humor, just might magick him into a _frog_ if he made her angry enough!

Daveth and Ser Jory were for the most part, stoically silent, though he didn't fail to miss the way the former's attention lingered just a little too long on Morrigan. Allistair, alas, was not so silent. He did not look so much as he did _glower_ at Morrigan, almost as though he were expecting her to become an abomination at any moment. Naruto decided to nip that in the bud before it became troublesome. Glancing at the younger warden he urged him ahead, whilst Morrigan and Elissa continued to banter at their backs.

"I take it you don't approve of our guide." he said quietly. It was not a question.

Allistair seized the opportunity like a drowning man grasping at straws. "Its just...are you sure we should be bringing her along?" his head twitched, glancing askance at the mage in question. "She's a witch! Might even be Chasind...I'm serious!" he insisted at the blond's disbelieving snort. "How would you know? Maybe she's tried to nibble on your fleshy bits when you weren't looking..." This earned him a slight grunt; it took every bit of Naruto's self-control not to explode into full-throated laughter. Kurama? Not so much. Bastard was cacklinig his head!

"Trust, me, the only bit of _nibbling _she did was when we were making love. And I rather enjoyed it."

The ease with which Naruto said this nearly caused the poor chantry boy to fall flat on his face in the muck. "What?! You? And _her?!"_

"Yup."

Daveth snorted, no longer able to maintain his silence. Jory looked rather put off. Allistair simple gawped. "Y-You're joking. You must be joking."

"Oh?" Morrigan's gaze snapped from the Cousland girl and locked upon the unfortunate shield-bearer just long enough to affirm it. "'Tis quite so." A word from Elissa reminded her of her mortal enemy once more. "Now, wench, will you cease staring at him?! He is not yours to claim!"

This time, Naruto did laugh, a loud bark of sound that did nothing to improve the junior warden's mood.

"Don't look so surprised!" His hand rose, solidly clapping Allistair on the back, straight through the armor. "We're all adults here!"

"Still, we should probably keep an eye on her...

_Alright, _that_ was uncalled for._ Just like that his mirth drained away; Naruto shot his second a look that would've sent the Archdemon itself shrieking for the Deep Roads. "She saved my life, Allistair. To question her is to question that trust, and, by definition, me. Are you questiong _me?"_

Beneath those words and that soul-piercing stare, Allistair wilted. His reply emerged as little more than a whine. "But she's an _apostate!"_ Aha! The wall of his arguement was crumbling! Sensing this, Naruto put on his fiercest smile and moved in for the kill.

"As I recall, you thought much the same when you first met me. Am I, then, an apostate?"

"Well...

Morrigan absolutely hissed, and her staff stilled in her hands. Chantry boy had a really good chance of being chantry _dead_ within the next few seconds.

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that!"

"Then what _did _you mean?" Naruto pressed. "Do tell."

The young man actually had the common sense to look chastised at the mention of their first meeting "Well, ah, that was different! _You're_ different! And I," his cheeks flushed even brigther than before, burning a bright a pink with embarassment beneath his superior's stoic stare. "I'm making a complete ass of myself, aren't I?"

Naruto snorted. "Quite so, but do go on."

For a moment, it looked as though the warrior really would do that, but in the end, he seemed to think better of putting his foot in his mouth. "Ugh." He relented with a shrug. "Alright, fine. _Fine."_ Deferring with one last sigh, the warden resolved to face forward towards the approaching gates. "I'lll trust your judgement. Do you want to conscript her?" His tone begged him not to but Naruto bulled on ahead. Truth be told, he hadn't even considered it. She was quite skilled, he could say that unbiased, despite their romantic liason, and would make for a powerful ally. But would she accept?

His unique...situation might render him immune to the inevitable Calling suffered by the rest of his brothers and sisters, but to force that on someone, let alone one as stubborn as Morrigan...

"I'm considering it." he said at last, thumbing his chin.

"Oh, lovely."

_'For the love of-!'_ Naruto groaned aloud. "Not all apostates are evil, Allistair. I'm not going to coddle you on that. Some just want to get away from the Chantry. Can you blame them?" At the latter's dissapproving face, he pressed the matter. "Can you really? Look, they're hunted and beaten and told that they're nothing, that their very existence is a sin. I know what its like to live like that." Allistair saw something dark in those eyes, a black emotion seldom seen in the face of his captain. "And I won't stand for it. Hell, those templars thought _I_ was a mage, right up until I shrugged off their Smites and killed them with my bare hands!"

"Oh?" Morrigan perked up, suddenly interested. "You resisted a Smite? T'would be an interesting skill to learn, indeed! I was unaware you were so...proficient with your hands." She licked her lips, leaving no unspoken intrigue as to what she was hinting at.

"Well, I am quite skilled...

"Hmm."

Elissa sniffed quietly, irritated at being ignored. Jory grimaced at the unsubtle innuendo. Daveth whimpered something about being thrown in a pot. Poor Allistair just looked...pale.

"I'm not hearing this, I'm not hearing this!"

"Do you wish to be a frog, fool?" Morrigan sniped, "Or perhaps a bump on a log...?"

Daveth and Jory each grabbed at Allistair as he appeared ready to launch himself at the girl inspite of the implied threat of transfiguration into a frog. Suppressed laughter shook Naruto like a crazed bronto. Elissa was actually smiling, waving frantically for silence as they neared Ostagar. Despite all his efforts, the whiskered warrior felt the ghost of a smile plucking at his own mouth.

"Urk...I'm going to be sick!"

"Well, then get sick over there." He waved him off. "For the time being, Morrigan is here to stay. You'll just have to accept it."

All he got was a sullen look; the boy clearly dissapproved-disagreed-but he didn't question him any further as they reached the camp. A beat of silence passed.

"Allistair?"

"Yes?" Still sulky.

"You can have some of that expensive Orlesian cheese I bought earlier. Happy now?"

"Oh, yes, cheese!" That was all it took to distract the one-time templar, raising his spirits once more. "Is it the blue kind...?"

"Naturally. Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on the recruits. Better hurry, though." He made a shooing gesture with his hand. "Wouldn't want Tobias to eat it all...

"Maker bless you!" Allistair was off like a shot, nearly beating down the gate itself in his haste to make it to camp. Thankfully the guards were quick to open and admit the party-dubious company included-in spite of the man's mad rush. Naruto inclined his head politely at their greeting of "Warden" a genial smile lighting his lips. Allistair was now merely a speck in the distance, something they note with some bemusement.

"I take it your fellow warden has a taste for cheese?" Morrigan inquired, reclaiming her customary place at his elbow, much to the dismay of some.

Naruto grinned. That, right there, was the understatement of the age.

"You might say that-

A loud baying split the afternoon, aborting that sentence prematurely.

"What is-damnation, what is that _smell?" _Morrigan sniffed and stiffened, eyes narrowing as a massive, tawny-furred creature -beast!- barreled towards them. Bursting out of a nearby tent, he dashed, barking, towards Morrigan. The witch recoiled instinctively at the sight of it, relaxing only marginallly when Naruto interposed himself between her and the two-ton meaty missile. They collided with an audible grunt on the shinobi's part, bowling both man and dog over. It was only when Naruto didn't go for his weapons that everyone realized he wasn't in mortal peril.

He struggled a moment, chuckling as the dog showered him with licks and all manner of ghastly canine affections. Idly, Morrigan noted that Elissa was likewise beset by a hound of her own; a large bitch of a dog with a dark, glossy coat that shimmered in the torchlight. Scout, she believed it was called. Then Naruto started shouting and her attentions were drawn elsewhere.

"Ramen!" he cried, laughing! "Hello to you, too! Okay, that's enough! Down boy! _Down!_ Gah! Sit! I said, _sit!"_

Morrigan balked. "You named this beast..._Ramen?"_

"Yeah! And why not? Ramen is awesome! Oi, you, sit!"

Finallly the mutt obeyed, planting its rear upon the earth, looking up at him imploringly. Naruto laughed.

"Sorry for leaving you by yourself for the last three days, buddy. Here you go!" He dipped a hand into his pouch and tossed his partner a treat. Ramen snapped it up immediately, wolfing it down almost before his paws landed on the ground. Then he noticed Morrigan. His great big doggy head cocked aside in curiosity, wondering whether this odd strange, swamp-smelling woman might have any treats for him. She certainly smelled as if she did-

"Come no closer, mongrel!" she frowned when he sniffed at her, her voice vibrating with power. "Or I will render you a statue!"

Ramen cocked his head and whined.

"He's not a mongrel," Naruto cooed at the pooch, tousling his ears. "He's a good boy, yes he is! Whose a good boy?! You are!"

The Mabari gave a hearty whoof in affirmation. Then he dared-the mongrel!-to push past his master and give Morrigan's hand a lick, followed by a nuzzling of the snout. A planitive whine followed. She briefly considered following up on her threat, but a look from Naruto stilled her wrath. He probably wouldn't like it very much if she turned his pet into stone. And if he were angry it would defeat her purpose. Resigned, she dipped a hand into her pouch and fished about for the last of her rations.

"Oh, very well. _Here."_ she tossed him a bit of jerky, quickly snapped up in those large jaws. "Look at me no longer beast; that was the last of it! Now be off with you!" Ramen woofed an affirmative and padded back to his human. He liked this woman! Was she his partner's mate? He watched intently as the other humans said their strange words and went their separate ways,

"Right, then!" Naruto nodded, patting Elissa on the head. "Off to Duncan with you. I'll be along in a bit. Wouldn't want to miss you drinking Darkspawn blood."

"W-What?" The poor girl turned positively pale.

Daveth and Jory reeled. "We have to drink the blood of those_...things?"_

Naruto grimaced.

"Oops, probably shouldn't have said that...forget I mentioned it, 'ttebayo!"

Morrigan saw the opportunity and swooped down like a hawk. "Fear not, ser knight. You may live...or you might die a horrible death!"

_"Morrigan!"_

"What?" she shrugged, uncaring for his glower. "'Tis certainly a possibility...

Everyone was swift to go their separate ways after that, perhaps wishing to distance themselves from the supposedly wicked witch. Daveth offered to stay, but a playful cuff to the head sent his soon-to-be brother in arms scurrying away after Elissa and Allistair. He did however, notice that Morrigan lingered. Surprising. He half-expected her to bolt the moment his back turned but somehow, there she was, glancing about in clear curiosity, disguised only by a thin veneer of contempt.

"So. This is it, then?" Her golden gaze roamed the camp with barely concealed glee, masking just the tiniest trace of avarice. "'Tis...smaller than I expected. All that glitters is not gold, I suppose. Although I see that the some glitter more brightly than others...

The Warden chuffed quietly, first at her words, then at their meaning as he saw King Cailan further across the camp, resplendent in his golden armor, bickering with Teyrn Loghain over strategy. "I'd ignore him, were I you. He has a tendency to be...a bit of a buffoon when it comes to women." A shared silence passed between the pair.

At last, Morrigan huffed. "If you wish to be rid of me you need only say so."

Naruto blinked. "Now what makes you think I wanted that?"

Her cheeks actually colored a bit at that

"I do not disparage your courting, fool, but surely you will have better things to do than chase me around the camp!" Naruto simply smiled and looped an arm in hers. "...very well."

"I would be honored to escort you."

Ramen woofed. Naruto laughed.

"Well, so would he."

The witch preened, not at the dog, but at the man himself.

"Indeed. I suppose I shall allow it, then."

She smiled enticingly at the thought, and for once in her life, allowed herself to be led by another. To say that she was pleased with the man's ministrations-and attention!-was a momumental understatement. Now that the bothersome Cousland was off doing Maker knew what in the camp, she had her smiling suitor all to herself.

"'Tis rather diverting, actually," Morrigan remarked. "One was always so very careful not to be noticed. How... liberating to walk freely amidst the priestfolk with impunity." she shot the Revered Mother a scathing glance from across the camp, and the woman purpled in indignation. Moreso when she noticed the apostate's arm looped within the blond's.

Naruto offered a strained smile. "Don't antagonize her too much. I'm trying to help people here, not make things worse."

"And then," cut in Morrigan, who walked by, hips swaying, "the fools will cry out, _'Oh, Grey Warden! Lift the curse! Slay the dragon! Find my cat!'_ Really! You are such a goody-good!" Her drawling voice trailed away, as she pulled away and disappeared into his tent. When he did not immediately follow she poked her head out past the flap. "Are you coming, Warden? Or must I entertain myself?

Bemused, Naruto followed after her.

It was the last moment of peace he would know for some time.

* * *

><p><em>"Tis foolish of you to do this."<em>

_"Tis not._

_"Tis so!"_

"Baka." Naruto swore silently in Japanese, shaking the memory away. "Why didn't I listen...?" That stolen moment in the wilds seemed so far away now. So distant. It was all cominng apart at the seams. Loghain had betrayed them. It always started with a traitor, didn't it? Just like Indra. Madara. Obito. Sasuke. The act of one deluded man could either save the world, or doom it. He roared, a horse scream tearing out of his throat as he ripped open the throat of a nearby darkspawn, jade fire flashing from his hands. An arrow slammed into his back, piercing his shoulder. He snarled. One act could save the world, or doom it.

He was beginning to fear that it was the latter.

Twist. Parry. Block. Defend. Rasengan. Rasenshuriken. He fought like a madman, unleashing skills he'd tried to keep secret for so long but it was all in vain. His fellow Wardens died in droves around him, and even with the unveiling of his hidden talents, all his tricks and traps, even with the fury of his chakra shroud thrashing around him like a thing alive, more died than he saved. He didn't have it. He never did. All of his power, even all of his strength, the power given to him by the Rikudo Senin...a power that should've laid waste to entire armies...

It. Wasn't. Enough.

They just kept coming. And the Archdemon never came. The troops, what little they had left, began to falter. Something struck him from behind, and what little strength he still had drained right out of him. Naruto did a twirl, hissing as a blade opene his cheek. The force struck him again, an unseen push tossing him backwards. He was up again in an instant, knife and staff drawn.

Their own ogre was flagging, kicking out desperately with a massive foot. Naruto was startled and impressed as Duncan actually vaulted up onto the huge leg, swung up over its back, and stabbed down into the arteries where the neck joined the shoulder. The creature groped blindly at him, gouts of blood pumping from the wound, showering the man with red rain.

He jumped lightly from the dead body as it crashed to the ground, instantly running to face the other ogre. Naruto was beside him, rather stirred by the fight. Sometimes he forgot that the his old friend was not quite as aged as he seemed. Still, not enough...

"Its sad, isn't it?" A dark, familiar voice crooned. "You're losing everything. All over again...

That was when he heard him. Saw him. The horde seemed to part around him, revealing him.

Sasuke.

He looked...wrong.

Skin once pale was now blackened, halfway across his face, stretched like parchments beneath a messy mop of raven hair. One eye a bloody red, the other that eerie purple. He was wrong. Wrong. Taint-corruption-exuded from him, the twisted half-smile he wore exposed yellowed teeth and large incisors, the sword in his hand a foul piece of warped iron. There was almost nothing left of the man he once called comrade. Kin. Brother. Not even the tiniest of sparks on that bloody face, in those hideous eyes.

"What...happened to you?"

"I am reborn." the former Uchiha spread his arms wide, like a sheperd welcoming its sheep. "I am the herald that will sweep the land, scour it clean, and start again! This world will be purged!" It wasn't him speaking, it was the corruption a foul blight upon his mind and body. Whatever he'd once been, it was nearly gone now. Naruto felt his lip curl in disgust.

"Your corrupted!"

"No!" Sasuke shrieked aloud, spittle flying from his face! "I'm not! It is YOU who is corrupted! Not me! You!" His sword rose, clanging harshly against the knife that was raised to meet it, sending sparks skittering across the bloody battlefield at their feet. "You, who ruined everything! You, who took my only purpose! Well, this time you'll have nothing! No! Less than nothing! YOU'LL DIE!"

Naruto lashed out with a boot and kicked him away, but the Uchiha danced backwards in retreat, sneering.

"Catch me if you can." he tittered, and it was the laugh of a madman.

Then he vanished into the horde.

"You-!"

Behind him, Duncan went down, gasping as a hurlock opened the space betwen his back and shoulder. Naruto flung himself at it with a roar, pummeling it down before it could finish his mentor. Another scream told his mind that Sasuke had done more than just retreat, he was attacking, laying waste to the soldiers, lost, hidden amidst the throng of darkspawn.

No.

Cailan was next.

No!

He saw another ogre grab the king out of the corner of his eye, felt it in in the back of his mind as the beast prepared to squeeze.

**NO!**

A flick of his wrist send his blade arcing forward, spinning like a golden buzzsaw; severing the brute's arm a moment too late. It toppled backwards, gurgling. The King crashed to the ground with a gasp. Naruto saw the blood and leapt but not before Duncan did; the elder warden pounced on the ogre with both knives, stabbing it in the heart even as the blond pummeled a rasengan into the brute's head. Cursing himself, he scrambled over to the wounded monarch and helped him to his feet. Rather, he tried. Cailan vomitted blood. Even in his last moments, he smiled.

"Ah...it was...a grand fight."

Naruto felt the king die in his arms. He breathed his last, and his soul went to the Maker.

"It seems this is it, then."

Naruto barely heard Duncan.

He saw the horde, pressing against the walls. Recalled Flemmeth's words.

_"We stand upon the precipice of change, you and I, lad. The world fears the inevitable plummet into the abyss. Watch for that moment...and when it comes, do not hesitate to leap. It is only when you fall that you learn whether you can fly."_

Death wasn't the only escape he had.

With a final roar-a cry of loss and defeat-he grabbed Duncan and leapt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah, Morrigan. We love you so. Especially in the events of Inquisition. I hope I got her personality down well enough. I swear, she's just so damnably fun to write about sometimes. And now we see she's having visions in her sleep...whatever could this mean? The events of Dragon Age Origins start up in earnest next chapter...things are bound to be different with Naruto around, methinks!**

**So, in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**...Review...would you kindly? And enjoy the preview! Its a long one! Fair warning, there is some death involved here!**

**(Preview)**

_Naruto's jaw clicked open, stifling a soft cry as he gazed down at the mortally-wounded Duncan laid out in Flemmeth's bed. No. The man's words still rang in is ears, echoing on hollowly. Gone. All the Wardens. Elissa, Allistair, all gone. The news that he, as of this moment, was the last living Grey Warden in all of Ferelden. He was barely aware of Morrigan hovering over him, fretting softly as she bandaged his own shoulder. It...the shock of it simply hadn't sunk in._

_...what...what do you mean they're all dead?"_

_"It is...as I said." the Warden Commander wheezed. "If they are alive, I cannot sense them. Perhaps I am wrong."_

_"Do not weep for me, for I go to my rest."_

_And with that, Duncan of the Grey breathed his last._

**Are the others alive, or are they dead?! Find out next time, folks!**

**R&R! =D**


	6. When in the Wilds

**A/N: I. RETURN! Despite my hellacious overtime, I've managed to drop everything for a few hours to update a few more of my stories. That, and to play Dragon Age again, thus rekindling my love for the genre and this ficlet. Things get a bit...dicey in this chapter, so I'll be upgrading the status to M. Fanfiction's witchunt is over, so it should be alright...I hope. I've been away from this story for so terribly long that my interest nearly waned, but Dragon Age Inquisition perked me up a tad and kicked my muse into high gear =D**

**So I thought to myself; how can I can I make this story unique? Give it a flare? And then I thought of something I haven't seen, OR read about, a possiblity that just kept poking at me until I gave the damn thing its just due. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

** And with that, let us continue...**

**... with The Witch and The Warden! 'Tis a surprise!**

_"See?! This! This is why we can't have nice things!"_

_~?_

**When in the Wilds...**

_"Duncan, I swear to the Maker, you die on me I will bring you back just so I can kill you again!"_

Ramen whined softly, tail tucked between his legs as the angry bark of his master's voice split the Korcori Wilds like a hatchet would a piece of wood. His human was stubbornly dragging the elder warden-that very nice, bearded man, who always gave him treats-behind him on a litter with all the furious defiance and stubborness of a Mabari, dogged and tireless. Despite his own exhaustion and a sleepless night, Uzumaki Naruto had not slept a wink; instead doing his best to distance himself from Ostagar as much as possible.

Which proud mutt thought was perfectly well and good of course. Ostagar stank of decay and death and darkspawn, foul-tasting creatures with their dark ichor and corruption. Their blood had made him sick, for a time, but then his human had brewed him an equally foul-tasing potion and he'd gotten better. Sometimes he had strange dreams of darkspawn and dragons, but they didn't bother him much; he simply snarled at them until they went away.

The nightmares weren't so bad, after that.

"You okay, boy?"

Yes, Ramen decided with a hearty bark, it was best that they left the south forthwith, especially considering _he_ was also pulling a rather heavy human on a litter of his very own. Carrying a broken, fair-haired male left in warped golden armor behind him was a dutiful task, one he would not have undertaken were his charge deceased. Ramen wondered, in his brave, doggy mind, if he would survive. This one was nice too, he gave the best ear scratches and tummy rubs, always heaping him with praise. It would be a shame if he died.

"He's not to heavy for you?" Naruto pressed, eyeing the pale monarch on the stretcher. Warding over the King of Ferelden was no no simple task; keeping him from death's door, even more difficult.

The mabari gave him a long-suffering look, and stayed where he was. His demeanor plainly said that he'd been given a task and wasn't going to abandon it until his master gave him further orders. "Right. Good on you, then!" The warden laughed quietly and kept walking, his faithful hound in tow. Now, more than ever, he valued Ramen's loyalty. He did not, however, appreciate Duncan's insistence that he leave him behind and let the elements take him to his final rest before his Calling could.

Thankfully, Ramen's human was a better sort than that.

Alas, the same could not be said for Duncan. He'd had to knock the elder warden out when it became glaringly apparent he'd lost the will to live. The king might prove more resilient once he realized his predicament but Naruto wasn't holding his breath. All in all, this had been one _bugger _of a day, and he was just endeavoring to find a way out without encountering the bulk of the horde. He could sense them in the south at Ostagar just and content to rifle through the belongings that once

When Duncan finally stirred enough to speak again, his thoughts, predictably enough, weren't for himself.

"The King still lives?" his voice was a hoarse croak in the afternoon, the matter further complicated by the angry line running parallel his face where a Hurlock had nearly cut his head off. Naruto had tended him as best he could, but he wasn't good with internal injuries. Assuming he mustered up the gall to live again

"Barely." Naruto muttered crossly. "You're still alive too in case you haven't noticed, thank-you-very-much."

That earned him a wet laugh. "I suppose thanks _are_ neccessary. But I am dying, my friend. You waste your strength on me, when you should be tending to Cailan...

"I'll waste my strength how I damn well please, old man!" Naruto snapped back, the normally placcid timbre of his words staining with anger as he trudged along. "Unlike you, golden boy hasn't woken up yet! Without Ramen, he wouldn't even _be_ here!" That earned him an appreciative "Whuff!" from his canine companion, loud enough to pierce the angry mask he wore as he trudged along through the swamp. "That's right, boy. An excellent job! Whose a good boy? You are!"

Disapproval radiated from the man like a dark miasma. "Sarcasm does not become you. And you are ignoring the inevitable. I taught you better than that."

_"No,"_ the blond pointed out, his words laced with a generous smattering of irked snark, "What you _taught_ me was how to wield a blade when I first came to Ferelden." He patted the hilt of the twin swords at his back for emphasis, "Thanks for that, by the way. As I recall-and do correct me if I'm wrong old chum-I had to learn the art of persuasion and this weird magic _thingamabob_ quite by myself!"

Naruto's expression put paid to that suggestion. "Feh, he's still alive and that's what counts. I bound his soul into his body to keep him from perishing prematurely, in any case. Then mended at his ribs and all the other unpleasant bits. Its up to him now. Although," Those blue eyes lingered on the unconcsious king. "Even if he _does_ wake up he's probably blighted-_tainted-_at the very least. If I have to put him through the Joining I'll do it; though I've no idea whether or not he'd make it as a Warden. Let alone what'll happen once he realizes the world thinks him dead. Poor sod."

"I see...

"What? What's with that odd look?" Naruto paused in his slow, tiresome trek and visibly blinked, his brow afurrow at the man's questing stare. "I managed to snatch a few vials of preserved Archdemon blood before we put Ostagar behind us, and I've always got a little lyrium on me, just in case. All I need is some Dakrspawn blood and-okay, still staring. Are you alright?"

"You intend to make more Grey Wardens." It was not a question. "To replace the numbers we lost."

"Certainly." Naruto nodded, trying very, very, VERY hard not to think of the corrupted Sasuke he'd encountered. He had bigger concerns now. "I'm not exactly a junior warden, in case you've forgotten. And we need to replenish our numbers after what happened...

Duncan's pale face turned positively grey. "Please, do not make me remember."

Despite all the anger he felt for the mullish man at that moment, Naruto allowed his scowl to soften. "Don't worry, old friend." His expression turned somber. "It's not an experience I care to revisit, either."

Ramen whined, his ears going flat against his skull. Naruto gave them an affectionate rub.

"I know, buddy. You lost some good friends in the kennels, didn't you?"

Neither man nor dog, wanted to speak of last night. Loghain. The betrayal. All their brothers and sisters, their fellow wardens, cut down...no. Naruto savagely severed that train of thought before the anger took him. He would need it later true, but not now. For now, he allowed it to simmer in the back of his brain, a smoldering flame that warmed him despite the cold, one that kept him trudging ever onward in search of safety. Walking always walking, ignoring the blisters on his feet, the dull ache in his bones. Oh, how he wished he could fly!

Sadly, going aerial was simply not an option with Cailan and Duncan in such a state. But walking allowed him time to think, to reflect on the series of unfortunate events that had brought him here. It helped him to plot, to plan, to think of all the vicious, delicious things torments he was going to visit upon the Hero of River Dane.

But what if Loghain had been right to quit the field? Had the signal come too late? In fleeing, had he spared Ferelden total collapse from the Darkspawn? Naruto considered this, wondering if, in some way, Loghain was merely doing what he thought was right for his country. For his nation.

If that were the case, really, truly, then might not he and Duncan be in the wrong?

But, no, when his Warden brother's eyes met his Naruto knew that it was no use, that he couldn't bring himself to forgive, no matter how practical the man's actions might have been. Because he remembered how he had felt, seeing his brothers and sisters in arms fall one by one, the futility and rage because he couldn't get there in time. The horrible, mind-numbing, night-dark sorrow afterwards, the knowledge that once more he had lost yet another band of friends he cared about-people he cared about even more than he had his old rookie friends.

The prospect of tearing out Loghain's heart and showing it to him while he was still alive and well. The creeping fear and despair of the last couple of days, when Naruto had thought that he might only be alive as some sort of dreadful, empty, soulless body was now fading, replaced by an icey anger that promised no thaw until the Teryn's head was on a pike. He ha tried to have them killed.

And he had failed.

Honestly it was a miracle that they were even _alive._ He'd been skewered with arrows just getting Duncan out of the massacre, leaving Cailan. That Ramen had somehow plucked the dying king up and dragged him from the field seemed an act of blessed Andraste herself. No other Mabari was large enough Naruto had been certain the man was dead; all but gone to the Maker's side when he'd left him on the field of battle. Clearely, fate had other plans for the young king. Plans that either involved a short life as a Grey Warden or-

"You _need_ to leave me." Duncan's next missive stabbed through his reverie like a poisoned knife, derailing that train of thought.

_**"I WILL NOT!"**_

The sheer vehemence of his statement momentarily took the elder warden aback; when he tried to speak again, the shinobi considered slapping him with a sleeping draught. But no-he feared the idea of putting Duncan to sleep again, lest he not wake up at all...

"I won't hear of it!" Naruto snapped again, ignoring Duncan's latest plea. "You'll be fine! I've healed you! If you'd just stop struggling and rest I wouldn't _have _to worry about leaving-

_"Cree!"_

A raven's shrill cry parted the air on a sudden, and suddenly, she was there.

If Naruto hadn't seen such a transformation once before already, he might have gawped. Standing in place of the ebon-feathered bird, Morrigan emerged, golden eyes narrow with thinly veiled amusement. Had both his hands not been otherwise occupied, he might've given her a hug. As it were, he felt a wide, dopey grin breaking through the scowl on his face, shattering his stern dispotions like glass. Ramen cocked his head aside, his nostrils flaring as he recalled the familiar scent.

_"And who, exactly, is leaving whom?"_

"Morrigan!" Naruto's felt his face light up at the sight of her anew; the feeling must have been mutual, because her haughty sneer became just a touch more genuine. She came well within arms length of them, loooking quite pleased with herself.

"Greetings, Warden." she said. "It appears you survived? With...guests, no less." Her eyes briefly strayed to Cailan's prone form, observing the young king in his golden armor up close and personal for perhaps the first time. Of Duncan, she paid little heed, regarding him as one might a maggot beneath their boot. But when her eyes found Naruto, that spark of interest gleamed anew. "What brings you back to my wilds, hmm? Are you in search of shelter from the Darkspawn? You will not find it here, I'm afraid.

Nauto felt his smile dim somewhat.

"Do you know a healing spell?"

The witch shook her head. "I do not, though my mother does...

"Excellent. Take us to her!"

"I will not, for I have no reason to!" she huffed, put out by those very words. "You would do better to ask, rather than make such _demands."_

"Sorry, sorry, I'm just..."Naruto hurriedy composed himself. "I just don't want either of them to die!"

"You would have to be more persuasive than_-mmph!"_

When his lips caught hers in a ferocious kiss, Morrigan was almost unprepared. _Almost._ She yielded to the ferverent liplock almost immediately, her hands reaching up to twine themselves in the ragged mane of his hair as his own found purchase on her hips. It was like wrestling with a beast. There was no civility to his kisses, just a deep, primal need, one she reciprocated eagerly. An arm encircled her wast like an iron band when she tried to draw closer, pulling her body to his. Despite the cold chil of his armor, fingers of fiery warmth raced up and down her stomach; a heady rush pooling in her stomach, betwen her legs-

And then it was over.

Naruto stepped back with that insufferable smile on his face, the same smile that told her she'd lost this fight.

"'Tis not fair of you to do that!"

His smile was decidedly foxy

"Ah, but what would you do for another?"

Morrigan considered this a moment, and, reluctantly yielded.

...you make an interesting point. Very well, I will lead you to Mother. We will see what she can do for your friend and the foolish king."

"It is not neccessary." Duncan coughed again, weaker this time. "Naruto, before...before I go...you must know...

"You're not going anywhere," The shinobi replied, fighting the ever-growing pit in his stomach as he hastened back to the stretcher. "I already told you that."

"You are the last of us. You must...

Naruto's jaw clicked open, stifling a soft cry as he gazed down at the mortally-wounded Duncan laid out in the makeshift litter. No. The man's words still rang in is ears, echoing on hollowly. Gone. All the Wardens. Elissa, Allistair, all gone. The news that he, as of this moment, was the last living Grey Warden in all of Ferelden. He was barely aware of Morrigan hovering over him, fretting as she bandaged his own shoulder. It...the shock of it simply hadn't sunk in, yet.

...what...what do you mean they're all dead? There must be others...

"It is...as I said." the Warden Commander wheezed. "If they are alive, I cannot sense them. Perhaps I am wrong." Do not weep for me, for I go to my rest."

And with that, Duncan of the Grey breathed his last. Or at least, that was his intention. Naruto lurched upright, snarling. The mark on his hand, Morrigan noticed, was glowing.

"No!" he hissed! "No, you fucking _don't!"_

Morrigan watched him force potion after potion down the man's throat, much amused. When the elder warden stabilized, she found she could hold her tongue no longer. "You do know, such potions have been known to be quite addictive...I would watch him, were I you." Hand trailing across his arm she rose and departed, hips swaying.

"That's amazing," Naruto remarked, gawping. "You wouldn't think that somebody could gloat just by walking and moving their hips, but Morrigan's hips just _gloated_ at me!"

"I was not gloating," she called back. "T'was simply the truth. You would be wise to heed it!"

A mischievous, boyish grin stole over his face ashe grabbed the litter and followed after her, Ramen with Cailan in dutiful tow. "Yes, Morrigan. Whatever you say, Morrigan. You do know that this kind of behavior is what they call being masterful, don't you? They're right-it _is_ kind of hot."

The sight of that grin had warmed her down to her toes. Morrigan found herself blushing fiercely. "Cease that at once! If you wish to bed me, wait until your friends are tended!"

The warden snapped off a faux salute.

"_Yes_, Your Majesty!"

_"I said cease!"_

* * *

><p>"Ah, and there you are!"<p>

The fourth time Morrigan saw Elissa Cousland, she had resembled a pincushion or a hedgehog more than a woman. She had come back from her walk with Naruto and his wounded patients in tow only to find that their small hut was also full of bleeding young warrior, both a man, and a woman that she recognized from her earlier encounter with them in the wilds.

"Don't just stand there, girl!" Flemeth snapped, breaking off arrow shafts and unbuckling armor. "Get this armor off of them! You there, Warden! Help her. These two are in more danger of expiring than you think!" The older witch was tending to the lighter-haired one, the suspicious Chantry brat. Morrigan was well pleased to take the other, whom she remembered as sensible and reasonably intelligent of a woman. Naruto followed an instant later, raising his strange, marked hand over Elissa in what-had Morrigan not known better-might have been a benediction.

"How did they come to be here, Mother?"

Flemeth cackled. "Why I turned into a giant bird and plucked them from the top of a tower! What do you think?"

"Why did you pluck them from anywhere? They look too much the worse for wear to be of any use for _your_ rituals."

"These are the last two Grey Wardens alive in Ferelden, Morrigan. The King was betrayed. His great general left the field. All of the other Wardens died with the King, who was overwhelmed by the darkspawn. These two were separate from the others, lighting a signal beacon in the Tower of Ishal, a signal which the general ignored. They were the only ones I could reach." Her eyes danced upon Naruto. "Although, it seems that the Hero of River Dane wasn't the only one to quit the battle...

Naruto opened his mouth to reply, but seemed to think better of it. "I did what I had to do." he said at last.

"And you did well!" Flemmeth congratulated. "Better yet, you have the King with you! A grateful monarch would be a useful thing indeed...if he lives... snapped it shut. "

"Why should you care about reaching them in any event?" Morrigan pressed. She might fancy Naruto, but she saw no reason to waste their hard-got resources on two perfect strangers.

The witch paused in her ministrations to the man and glared at Morrigan. "Because we are in the midst of a _Blight_, foolish girl! And only _Wardens_ can end a Blight! The more, the merrie! And trust me; you don't want the darkspawn getting their claws on you! What they do to _women_ is horrible beyond description. Now no more talk from you! Go get the poultices! I bound their souls into their bodies to keep them alive until I could get them here, but this is going to be tricky even for me!"

Elissa awakened briefly when Morrigan pulled the chest armor off over the stubs of the arrow shafts. Those summer-sky eyes flew open with a start and groaned in pain, staring at her in blank incomprehension. She'd been hit quite hard Morrigan realized, and Naruto's grimace put paid to that theory. She laid a hand along his cheek, moved by an impulse she didn't understand.

"I know that it hurts. Hold on. We are helping you." Those incredible eyes locked with hers for a moment and she made an infinitesimal nod. Then she lapsed into unconsciousness once more.

Naruto didn't stay to watch.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him produce a chalice from his pack. Into which he produced several stranges flasks, a bit of lyrium, and began mixing the strange concoction with infuriating slowness. When she finally thinked to ask what he was doing, _why _he was about to deliver to the still unconcsious king, he didn't answer. And so she tried again.

"What are you doing? she asked of him.

He grimaced.

"Something very foolish."

And with that, he pushed the chalice to Cailan's lips and made him swallow.

* * *

><p>Cailan did, in fact, survive the Joining.<p>

Such a tiny change. One lives where another does not. A survivor, who should have died. Perished, on the field of battle. That he did not was still regarded as something of a miracle; that he survived the Joining in his own, tainted, slumbering state. Within three days, his pallor brightened, his once wan complexion and rheumy, white eyes returning to their true color. On the fourth day, he woke.

And in that moment, the very instant in which the King of Ferelden awoke as a Grey Warden, the world changed.

_Everything changed._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah, Morrigan. We love you so. Especially in the events of Inquisition. I hope I got her personality down well enough. I swear, she's just so damnably fun to write about sometimes. And now we see she's having visions in her sleep...whatever could this mean? The events of Dragon Age Origins start up in earnest next chapter...things are bound to be different with Naruto around, methinks! And I assure you, there is a reason for including Cailan. **

**He's going to evolve throughout this story, not just as a former king, but a person as well. I thought he deserved a hearty draught of redemption, as suggested by Culaio. Clearly, no one's going to be calling Cailan "Your Highness!" however, until the Landsmeet, perhaps not even then! And what of the business with Orlais? Look forward to it!**

**So, in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**...Review...would you kindly? And of course, enjoy the Preview(s)!**

**(Preview)**

_"Cailan, she's one Archdemon short of a blight!" Naruto muttered. "_

_"Yes, but her eyes..._

_WHAP!_

_Aliistair sighed, pinching the brow of his nose as the shinobi dragged their brother away from the chantry sister. "I'm terribly, terribly sorry, Lelianna, I don't know what's gotten into them..._

* * *

><p>He released her hands. Silence fell for a long moment, Morrigan staring at him, wide-eyed. Naruto waited dutifully for the scornful disavowal, the inane mockery, but it did not come. Instead, she shook herself and snapped, "<em>Damn<em> _you_ to the furthest reaches of the Fade, Uzumaki Naruto! Very well then! I ask you for this...O-On your terms, for my sake and not yours! And also because I happen to... to _love you_, you cunning, wretched, fucking bastard!"

His smile made her weak in the knees. To think, all this, just because she needed him to kill Mother...curse him for making her feel this way!

_"I love you, too."_

**R&R! =D**


	7. Kingmaker and Kingbreaker

**A/N: I. RETURN! Despite my hellacious overtime, I've managed to drop everything for a few hours to update a few more of my stories. That, and to play Dragon Age again, thus rekindling my love for the genre and this ficlet. Things get a bit...dicey in this chapter, so I'll be upgrading the status to M. Fanfiction's witchunt is over, so it should be alright...I hope. I've been away from this story for so terribly long that my interest nearly waned, but Dragon Age Inquisition perked me up a tad and kicked my muse into high gear =D**

**So I thought to myself; how can I can I make this story unique? Give it a flare? And then I thought of something I haven't seen, OR read about, a possiblity that just kept poking at me until I gave the damn thing its just due. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

** And with that, let us continue...**

**... with The Witch and The Warden! 'Tis a surprise! An odd thing tho, the doc manager seems to be making all my words small, so I apologize if any of this comes out weird once the chapter is posted! Must be an error with the site or something...and this chapter gets very silly and funny at the end! Hope ya like it!**

_"If someone doesn't get golden boy out of the larder, I'm going to chop his balls off!"_

_~?_

**Kingmaker and Kingbreaker**

Cailan did, in fact, survive the Joining.

Such a tiny change. One lives where another does not. A survivor, who should have died. Perished, on the field of battle with his fellows. That he did not was still regarded as something of a miracle; that he survived the Joining in his own, tainted, slumbering state. Within three days, his pallor brightened, his once wan complexion and rheumy, white eyes returning to their true color. Then, he woke.

And in that moment, the very instant in which the King of Ferelden awoke as a Grey Warden, the world changed. All in those three days.

_Everything changed._

* * *

><p><em>Three days passed.<em>

Three full days in which Duncan, Cailan, Allistair, and the Cousland girl recovered. Three days for Naruto to resupply, reprovision, and rearmor his little band. Three days for Morrigan to come and go as she pleased, wondering why her love had taken such an interest in their wellbeing.

Three. Days. Thirty-six hours.

Three days for the King of Ferelden to regain his strength, as he was spoon-fed a steady diet of potions and poultices to aid his recovery. His sleep was restless and fitful, his mind never quite...there. His eyes stirred beneath their lids, but still, he did not wake. The Archdemon mocked him incessantly, its voice harsh and grating, yet eerily soothing at the same time.

**"Poor little king." **It sneered, white eyes rolling madly,** "You've failed. You've failed them all. You're not even human anymore...sleep now...sleep and forget it all...yes...sleep...**

It was horribly tempting to listen to that voice, to simply give in and go to his final rest. But Cailan was nothing if not stubborn, and he resisted that siren song with all his might.

Instead of sweet slumber, he dreamed of dragons and darkspawn, of demons and darkness, of oaths broken and betrayal Of Loghain. As always the dragon mocked and tormented him relentlessly, ever visiting his failures upon him with exacting vengeance. He saw the dead faces of men and women-his army-staring at him, asking him why they'd died. Why? For honor? For some misbegotten notion of glory?

Guilt gnawed at him throughout, like a mabari wearing down a brittle bone. All his doubts, all his fears, haunting him.

He knew the battle would not be won at Ostagar, yet he had fought it anyway. His mind argued it was for morale, but still...

Sometimes the dreams made him fight that battle all over again. Except this time, he was alone, and for all his efforts, no matter how hard he tried, he always failed. Instead of crushing him, the Ogre would come and all but bite his head off, leaving his headless corpse to wander. Sometimes, it would simply trample him to death. But inevitably, as always, he would perish.

Fighting, always fighting, again and again, and again...

It wasn't fair. Not fair at all! He'd tried so hard, gotten so far, and in the end, none of it mattered!

His nightmare-wrought sleep stretched on for what seemed like an eternity without end. But all things, good or ill, must end eventually and such was the case for his odd slumber. After what felt like the second eternity of this misbegotten hell, the dragon and demons and darkspawn faded. The endless battle faded. All the endless terrors lessened.

Abated.

From out of nowhere a small fire lit the black. Then another. Another. And another still, until he found himself staring down a passage of torches, their eerie amber light casting everything in orange relief. And there at the end of the path. A light. Someone called out to him amongst it; their voice soft and soothing, a balm to his ragged nerves.

_This way, little king._

For a moment Cailan actually considered ignoring. He glanced at his back, half-expecting to find another torment waiting for him. Shadows lurked, prying at him. Tugging. "**No." **they seethed.** "Not that way. Sleep..."** Indeed, that way lay escape, peace, bliss, even-

_Cailan Theirin!_ The voice barked at him again, louder now, carrying an irate edge_. You get your arse over here right now!_ That voice...it reminded him of his father but sharper somehow, more determined. Blinding brilliance flashed from the torches and the blackness recoiled as though it had been struck; jerking away from the blessed rays and the power that came with them. In the end, that decided it.

With weary feet he trod down the firelight path, hoping this wasn't a trick; some fresh new hell come to visit vengeance upon him. Almost immediately the dream shifted.

The fires fell away, leaving him standing at the edge of a campfire, gazing upon a man on a log. Flames crackled and spit as his stick poked at it, stoking those tiny embers, preventing them from dying, but only just. "Who...?" Familiar blue eyes peered back him, set within a whiskered visage, framed by shaggy blond hair. He raised his gaze, the man did, and the king felt a flicker of recognition flit through him, sharp and angry.

"Its...you. Naruto."

"In the flesh. More or less." The man quietly patted the log beside him, his smile warm, almost fatherly. "Siddown, Cailan. This may be a dream, but we've got a lot to talk about..." Cailan did not sit down. Outrage colored his features, fury and confusion darkening his normally sunny brow. Not anger at the man, oh no, but the stunning realization that this wasn't quite a dream anymore; everything he was seeing was painfully, terribly...real. And his very soul cried out at that, the cold betrayal inflicted upon him and his men.

"But...Ostagar! The men...the battle...Loghain...

"All real." Naruto nodded sagely, magefire crackling from his raised fingertips. "Now. _Sit."_

Reluctantly the monarch complied, his armor clanking heavily as he plopped down onto the log beside him. Naruto gave him a long, appraising look. Cailan frowned, fidgeting restlessly beneath that intense glare. "What?"

"This is the Fade, you know. That armor won't do you much good."

"What?"

"Right, right, you've only ever visited it before in your dreams...never quite like this."

A beat of silence passed between them after that. Naruto cleared his throat.

"So," he began, "I've got a fair bit to tell you. Let's talk."

And they did just that.

On the eve of the third day, his fever finally broke.

The next morning, King Cailan, Son of Maric Therein and Rowan Guerin, newly born Grey Warden...

...awoke.

And on that third day, he saw something very strange indeed.

* * *

><p><em>"You planned this."<em>

Flemmeth blinked, looking up from the pot of stew, bubbling on the fire. A bemused smile wreathed her wrinkled face.

"What?"

"Don't play coy. You _planned_ this, I know you did." Naruto didn't stir from where he sat, his eyes still glued to the armor on the workbench, his hands methodically pounding out dents and scrubbing down their scratches until the grey iron looked good as new. It didn't quite shine to her eyes, but she doubted the warden was going for shiny, anyway.

"And what, pray tell, did I plan?"

_That_ got him to turn. She didn't like that smile. It was dangerous.

"This." His armored hand swung around, indicating the hut and its occupants in a broad gesture. "Snatching up Allistair and the Cousland girl was to be expected, but I know for a fact that Cailan was _dead _when I left him at Ostagar. I'd all but tried to accept that Ramen was probably dead, too, when, surprise surprise, he comes trundling out of the wilds carrying the king on his back. A king who, as it so happened, was alive. _Breathing_ as a matter of fact."

"How odd." a coy smile stretched her lips. "Perhaps you simply failed to tell the difference between slumber and death."

Ah. And there it was. The blond bristled, his teeth-fangs-flashing in the waning light of the afternoon. "I know the difference."

"Do you know?" Flemmeth replied, still smiling. "One would think you had little magical talent otherwise."

Naruto clicked his jaw and a nearby bush burst into flame. A word, and those flames shot away, circling in his palm. "Wanna say that again?"

For a moment, she actually considered holding her tongue. The young man was clearly worried about his allies, and with Morrigan presently out collecting herbs, there was nothing to reign him in. Not that her daughter would. Ha, Morrigan would probably enjoy this! In the end, she decided to test the waters and goad him, one last time.

"I still fail to see what this has to do with me-

_**"ENOUGH!"**_

Naruto exploded into motion before her very eyes, changing from man to beast, human to fox, in an instant. One moment a mortal stood there, the next something else was towering over her, the hut, and a good portion of the Kocori Wilds themselves. Four paws slammed into the ground, its nine tails threatening to shake the very earth itself apart. Somehow, the Witch of the Wilds managed to find her voice. Her reply was decidedly...unimpressive.

"Oh."

Kurama towered over her, a being of pure energy, jaws snapping, his snout a mere millimeter from the startled witch's face. Warmth breathe blew her hair back, and she wondered for a moment if he might simply eat her and be done with it all.

**"I am in no mood for your games, woman."** when the beast spoke its voice was like the Maker itself, crashing with thunder, terrible in its wrath. **"You would do well to remember that!"**

She scoffed. "Whether or not I bespelled him matters little now; he survived, did he not? And now you have a Warden King, a valuable ally against the blight."

Naruto must've decided not to eat her; because with a sound of something like a reverse sneeze, he reverted. Those eerie red eyes locked on her.

"So it _was_ you." weathered arms folded across his chest. "I'm surprise an old hag such as yourself knew any healing spells.

Flemmeth considered him for a moment, bemused by his wit. If she'd been a few decades younger...

"Old, you say? Perhaps you should look again, boy."

"I _am _looking and-oh."

The witch grinned-and then she was someone else.

In a plume of black smoke he found himself looking at someone very much like Morrigan herself...if perhaps only in the way she held herself. Stark white hair be pulled back into fierce horn-like shapes, lean with curves in the right places; everywhere but the eyes. Irises of bright, glinting gold stared back at him but they were different somehow. Deeper. He felt as though he were standing in the _prescences_ of something old and ancient, a being whom time itself had nearly forgotten. Within him, Kurama opened an eye again, regarding the old witch with intent.

**"Interesting...**

He could see where Morrigan had gotten it from.

"Well then," she preened, "do you like what you see?"

_"No."_

"Good." Oddly enough, she seemed pleased with his reply. "You are not so easily swayed. My Morrigan woudn't fancy you, otherwise."

Flemmeth sagged, and the illusion vanished; she was suddenly an old women once more, worn beyond her years. Naruto was left even more baffled than before, not entirely sure who-or what-he'd just witnessed. Regardless, Flemmeth was clearly more than she appeared to be. He'd have to watch her. Someone so ancient was clearly dangerous, perhaps not as much as Kaguya, but still, dangerous-

WHAM!

Whatever else he might've thought died when the door to the hut wrenched itself open with an audible crunch. Ramen came bounding out with wild barks, catching the attention of a morose Scout. The black bitch glanced up, her attentions drawn by the commotion and then _she _was up, excited, delighted yips leaping after her. Naruto arched an eyebrow, following her flight, and there staggering out the door after them._..aha!_ Naruto felt his eyes light up as he beheld Cousland and Allistair, the latter leaning heavily on the former until Scout's pleas for attention finally drew the redhead toward her.

Duncan emerged moments later, looking a little lost. Naruto felt his heart lurch. He'd have to watch his old friend, make sure he didn't do anything rash...

And there, behind him, looking quite sullen indeed...

"Ah, so _that _is the illustrious Cailan you so espoused. I must confess, I am rather disappointed."

"Go easy on him, will you." Naruto sighed slightly as Morrigan materialized from the Wilds behind him, golden eyes dancing. "He's had a rough time of it. You know that. Missed you." Her response was to twine an arm round his waist; quite a bold display of affection from someone who usually disdained such things. "And yes, before you ask, I meant it."

"So it would seem." She took stock of Duncan as he expected she would; glancing at him for a moment, finding him lacking, then moving on. Having already met Elissa and Allistair her gaze roved over them before locking upon the fourth and final occupant of the hut, still focusing on the monarch. "Ah. It seems you already broke the news to him." the words lacked their usual poison he noted; was that a touch of...sympathy, just now? No no, surely it was his imaginations; Morrigan would never show pity...

"Hey, I'm standing right here." he huffed. "You mind not staring?"

"He is...fair of face, I suppose." the witch shrugged, leaning into him. "If it makes you feel better, I prefer you."

"Oh, yes, because that makes me feel so much better.

She kissed him gently, her lips lingering.

"It should. Now, off with you. It seems your lackeys are in need of direction."

"They are not my lackeys...oh, sod it."

Disentangling himself from the witch with an effort, he clapped his hands and strode into the fray, voice booming. All eyes snapped toward him, all except Allistair of course, who was currently staring goggle-eyed at Cailan. Naruto coughed loudly, capturing his attention at last.

"Welcome back, everyone!" he called. "Everyone alive? Still breathing? Good, good. Whoever need a rejuvenation spell, this way please...

* * *

><p>Cailan was practically despondent.<p>

No amount of magical invigoration could lift his spirits; as such he remained quite quiet as the situation was was laid out at their feet. In short, as Naruto put it, they were right buggered. Five Grey wardens out of the two dozens that'd had come to Ferelden, betrayed by Loghain-oh, and there would be a reckoning for that!-and now that the lot of them had recovered, their merry little band had a job to do. Personal grudges, it seemed would have to come later. They were still alive only thanks to Naruto and the two apostates who'd saved them, yet it would have to wait.

Their new commander wasn't apathetic to their concerns, on the contrary, he empathized with them. An angry mind was an unfocused one. When you were angry, you made mistakes. When you made mistakes, you died. Cailan couldn't be certain, but he thought those words were directed at him.

_Maybe I deserve it..._

On a fundamental level, he understood. Ostagar was very much his fault, just as Loghain bore the responsibility for deserting. It didn't mean he was happy about it, however. If only they'd waited for reinforcements...!

Of course, it wasn't a total hash. He'd become a Grey Warden after all. His lifelong dream! If only so many hadn't had to perish to see it made a reality...

It wasn't until they'd gathered their meager belongings-consisting mostly of weapons and armor-that he learned one of the apostates, the daughter, would be traveling with them. Under normal circumstances the prescence of such a lovely creature would've raised his morale greatly, but the way she stuck to Naruto told him in no uncertain terms that she was spoken for.

So their small, not-so-merry band left the Wilds, trudging down the road to Lothering...

...and trouble.

Cailan saw the men lounging in the distance first, his keen eyesight picking them out, clear as day. Five fit and well-armed men, who by rights had no business being here. They had blockaded the roat with overturned wagon, and scattered crates as well as barrels. A chantry sister seemed to be arguing with them most emphatically, though seemingly no avail. That was all well and good, but then one of the foul blighters decided they wanted to knock her down. Cailan bristled, the flames of his anger stoked at the sight.

How dare they?!

Almost before he knew what was happening he was striding forward, his golden armor flashing madly in the sun. His helm concealed his anger, but even then the five bandits physically shrank back at the sight of the towering warrior. That, and his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"What is going on here?"

"Road tax, my good man." the leader replied. "We were just explaining to Sister Lelianna here that everyone has to pay...

The redhead spun on him, wide eyes pleading.

"Good sir...they're blocking this road..._from refugees! Please, stop them!"_

"Well, when you put it like that-

_"FIEND!"_

He'd yanked off the helmet before Naruto could stop him and thrown it at the man.

"I am your king," he growled, "And you will do as I command! Remove this blockage at once!"

Those dark eyes bulged.

"Th-The king?! But you died at Osta-"

Whatever else he might've said died on Cailan's blade. The rest were dead in relatively short order, chopped to little bloody pieces as Naruto and Allistair stepped up beside him, their swords making quick work of the rest. Cailan thought himself quite righteous in that instant, he did.

"Oh, thank you sir!"

"Anything for you, my lady. It's what we Wardens do."

"

"Cailan, she's one Archdemon short of a blight!" Naruto muttered, pushing him aside. "Bloody hell...miss, I'm very sorry about this...

"Yes, but her eyes...

WHAP!

Aliistair sighed, pinching the brow of his nose as the shinobi dragged their brother away from the chantry sister. "I'm terribly, terribly sorry, Lelianna, I don't know what's gotten into them...

**A/N: Ah, Morrigan. We love you so. Especially in the events of Inquisition. I hope I got her personality down well enough. I swear, she's just so damnably fun to write about sometimes. And now we see she's having visions in her sleep...whatever could this mean? The events of Dragon Age Origins start up in earnest next chapter...things are bound to be different with Naruto around, methinks! And I assure you, there is a reason for including Cailan. **

**He's going to evolve throughout this story, not just as a former king, but a person as well. I thought he deserved a hearty draught of redemption, as suggested by Culaio. Clearly, no one's going to be calling Cailan "Your Highness!" however, until the Landsmeet, perhaps not even then! And what of the business with Orlais? Look forward to it!**

**So, in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**...Review...would you kindly? And of course, enjoy the preview! 'Tis another shocker!**

**(Preview)**

_Morrigan froze, the Warden's words still ringing after her._

_"You've been ill an awful lot lately..."_

_"No." it was a tiny whisper._

_She ran a quick magical diagnostic on herself, and felt her stomach drop as her hand ghost over her navel. There. A bulge. Not large, but noticeable. More than a tiny spark, more than a small gathering of cells. This didn't make sense. She was too far along. That couldn't be. It didn't make any sense. Something kicked, and Morrigan, always so calm, ever in control, ever level-headed, nearly yelped in surprise._

**_Mama. _**

_The voice-vision?-of that severe, dark-haired and golden-eyed little girl came out of nowhere again, battering her, bombarding her with the certainty. This wasn't some accident. This was...was..._

_Life._

_No! she struggled to quash the instinctive surge of paternal feelings toward this child-her daughter!-tried to shove it away, but to no avail. She could not have a child! Not now! If she did, the ritual..._

_It didn't make any sense. She'd been taking her contraceptive tea daily; there was no conceivable way that this could have happened. As if to disprove that very notion, another bout of nausea seized her, forcing her to empty the contents of her stomach into the lava flow of Orzammar. A few dwarves gave her odds looks, but she ignored them, so caught up was she in her own terror. No, no no, this was all wrong, this couldn't be happening now, it couldn't..._

_Swearing she cleaned her mouth, trying-failing-to clamp down on the sudden surge of fear. She wasn't ready to be a mother. She wasn't ready for...this!_

_Oh dear, sweet Maker, no..._

**R&R! =D**


End file.
